Feeling
by YourObsession13
Summary: Bella moves to Fork's with her dad to give her mom space. She meets new people and catches up with old friends in this story where she wants people to feel understanding for her actions. Summary not so good' story better. ExB. AH. SM owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"You don't have to go through with this," Renee, my mother, told me for the millionth time. Her and her new husband had just gotten married and they want to travel. I know that she said she would wait until I graduate and move out, but why would I hold them back? And plus, it would be nice to see Alice and Rosalie again.

My name is Bella Swan. I live in Phoenix at this minute, but in under 12 hours I will be living in Forks with my dad, Charlie. I visit him every summer for 2 weeks. The reason I even go anymore is because my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale live there. I have known them since we were 5 and we have been best friends ever since. When my parents split and I would go to Charlie's regularly we would always be together. It has been nearly a year since I have seen them. I talk to them on the phone at least 5 times a week, but it is never the same without them around. It would also be nice to see Charlie more often. I know how lonely he gets. In a lot of ways I am like Charlie. I like to keep to myself, not talk every second of my life, and just be left alone.

Even if I am very close to my mother, it's always nice to see Charlie. My mom is very talk-a-tive and never gives you space to breathe sometimes. I am mostly the adult in the household and now I think I should let Phil experience her alone for a couple years. Of course I would miss her, but all-in-all it will be better for everyone.

"Yes, I do Mom," I answered and she rolled her eyes while grabbing some of my bags from the car with Phil.

"No, it is up to you if you want to stay we are fine with waiting a couple of years. It is no big deal," she said and I forced back rolling my eyes. Because as much as she said it wasn't a big deal, it was. And as many times she says I can stay a couple of years longer and is fine with waiting, she really isn't. I know how bad she wants to start her life with Phil and I don't want to be the one to hold her back. I took a deep breath in and sighed it out.

"Mom, I swear it will be a nice change for everyone," I said. I knew it was kind of a lie, but I have said it so many times to her and myself that it has become a truth. It was her turn to sigh as they checked in all of my baggage and I was next to go through security. "I will call you as soon as I land."

"Promise?" she asked and I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Promise."

"Okay, I love you. Be safe and keep me updated all the time."

"I will. I love you, too. Keep her in line, Phil," I said and went over to give him a hug and he smiled.

"I will try my best," he said and I smiled and waved good bye to them as I headed on the plane. The fight went by quicker than I expected. After it landed I waited for a couple minutes and then took a deep breath and headed off. I spotted Charlie and went over and gave him an awkward hug. We smiled at eachother.

"Hey, Bells. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. And yourself?" I asked.

"Same as always," he said and I never really knew what that meant so I just nodded. He went over to grab all of my things and I called Renee. She was relieved and told me to call her once I was settled in. When I hung up and turned around and saw them. I almost screamed with excitment. "Alice? Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You didn't think we would let you unpack alone, did you?" Rose asked and I smiled and gave them both hugs.

"Yeah, I am offended," Alice chirped and I laughed with them.

"Wait, it's Monday...Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"Why would we be there-" Rose started and Alice finished.

"-if you were here?" Alice concluded.

"Slackers," I muttered and they laughed. We got everything loaded into the car and drove home.

"Just as I remember," I murmured lowly to Alice and Rose and they both laughed. Charlie helped all of us until everything was unloaded. Charlie left us alone as we unpacked everthing.

"I missed you guys soo much, you have no idea," I said and they nodded in agreement. "So...anything I should know?" I asked and Alice turned away quietly and I knew something was up. Rose looked at me signifying I was right.

"Alice...?" I asked and she looked up innocently.

"What?" she asked as if she was busy.

"Alice Brandon if you don't speak I will choke it out of you!" I said and she glared at me while Rose and I laughed.

"Rose...a little help?" she asked and I looked at them with curious eyes. Rose sighed and nodded.

"I set her up with my cousin," Rose said.

"Jared?" I asked shocked. I had always visited their close family when I came down during the summer. Jared always hung out at Rose's house.

"No," Alice said. "Why would I go out with him? Do you not know me at all?" she asked and I quieted down. Jared Hale was a bad kid. He was a player and did a lot of drugs. He has been in trouble with the law numerous times. "Then who?" I asked and Alice answered.

"Jasper," she said and I looked at her and grinned. I always knew that they would be perfect together. Rose and I have discussed it many times and Alice insists that he would never be interested.

"HA! Rose and I were right," I said and Rose laughed while Alice glared. Rose was a hard core Christian. It came from her parents. Her dad was a pastor. This extended into Jasper's family, but obviously didn't get to Jared's side. But this doesn't mean that Rose has a clean slate. She has done more things with boys than I have and has come closer to having sex with someone than Alice or me. She wasn't a slut, it was just that the whole sex before marriage thing didn't make as much sense to her. And that was why I was shocked that she could have hooked Alice up with Jared. She has very strong opinions when it comes to druggies. She is very protective of Alice and I and is almost like our mother. It gets us angry sometimes. But even if Rose only sees black and white without a shade of gray, Alice and I know that she is only looking out for us. Which was sweet, but a lot of time unnessary. We were old enough to know right from wrong, and a little trust from Rose to make our own decisions would be nice every once and awhile.

After helping me a ton with unpacking I decided to order pizza for dinner. Charlie was having Billy Black and his son, Jacob, over. Jacob has always been a good friend. He was more like a brother to me than anyone else. I knew he had feelings for me in a stronger way, but I just couldn't return the favor. That would be too wierd. But like I said, he is family and you gotta love Jacob. In the middle of getting ready, the door bell rang and I saw Charlie grabbing a box from the pizza man. I sighed, I really missed Jacob. The last time I came to visit he went out of town with Billy so I couldn't get to see him. After putting on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt I Went down and found Jacob in the living room. I immediately squealed and ran up to him. He smiled and gave me a hug and spun me around and then set me down.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. Kids down in La Push are pretty cool now. They all miss you."

"Well... thats interesting...," I said and almost said awkward. I knew they all thought of me like Jake did, but I barely knew them.

"Yeah," he said.

We had a good dinner. It was full of stories from the past and present. It was really good to see Jake to say at the least. He was stronger now and I could tell that by physically looking at him and when you talked to him it was emotionally as well. He might admit to having a thing for me which will make things weird and I didn't want it to be that way. We said our goodbyes and I went to sleep once they left.

I told Charlie I wanted to start school as soon as I get there. I didn't want to be around the house all day doing nothing. So I started the next day. Everyone looked at me with curious eyes and I just looked down all day. I found out that I had English with Rose which was a relief. We talked about our day and then I caught his eye. We were sitting not 3 feet from each other and it was obvious we were talking about each other.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. He hangs out with Jared," she added and I knew immediately that she didn't approve, so I just nodded and Edward and I stared at each other for a while until the bell rang for lunch. I thought about it all the way through lunch and noticed I had a feeling of..._him_. It was the weirdest thing. It was like I knew where he was and what he was thinking. Not literally of course, but...still. I knew he was looking at me and I turned around to see him looking with an unreadable expression on his face. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked away. He was probably just looking at me like I was the new girl. Everybody was. I kept trying to tell myself it was normal...but I knew in my heart that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I couldn't tell Alice and Rose about Edward just yet. I knew I was crazy for feeling all of this. He probably didn't feel the same way, but I knew there was something between us. I was sitting in my car after my first day not wanting to go home. I admired my new car that Charlie paid half its worth for. It is a dark blue Nissan Sentra and I loved it! I got out my phone and dialed up the one person I knew could take my mind off everything.

"Hello?" he answered after the second ring.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"Bells! How was your first day?" he asked and I smiled.

"Good," I lied and he sighed. He knew me too well.

"Sure..," he said.

"Mind if I come over and hang out for a bit?" I asked. Jake was a year and a half younger so he couldn't drive. He definantely looked way older than 15 though.

"Nope! See you soon!" he said and I smiled as he hung up. I heard a knock on my window and looked up. My heart skipped a beat. Edward. I rolled down my window.

"Hi?" I said unsure of what he wanted.

"Hey, just wanted to introduce myself. Your in my English class right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bella Swan, nice to meet you?" I said again unsure and he laughed.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

"Alright, well I have to go," I said eagar to get to Jake's.

"Off so soon?" he asked.

"I am meeting someone."

"Oh? Maybe I know them?" he asked and I shook my head. I doubted that.

"His name is Jacob Black. He lives down at La Push," I told him and his eyes darkened a shade. "I doubt you know him," I threw in for Jake's benifit.

"I have known Black for a while actually," he said coldly and I didn't know how to respond to that so I looked down at my keys that were laying down on my lap. "Well I guess you shoud get going. Don't want to keep him waiting," he said and then walked away. I looked straight, dumbfounded for a couple seconds and then started my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

All the way down to La Push I kept thinking about what Edward had meant. Maybe I will ask Jake when the time is right. I hoped out of my car and walked into the Black's house.

"Hello?" I called and then Jake appeared from the kitchen. I had always let myself into his house because it felt like a second home to me. Jake's smile was contageous and went up to give him a hug and then to grab myself a drink. I sat down and watched Jake clean the kitchen.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch me?" he asked and I smiled and nodded.

"It is much more entertaining than you'd think."

"Oh really?" he asked and then threw a wet and dirty sponge at me. I ducked and it hit the window. He frowned and went to clean that up to. I sniffled a giggle.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said and I bit my lip contenplating and decided to ask him.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked and he looked away from me and bent down to pick up an imaginary mess. I knew he felt uncomfortable then. He coughed.

"Yeah, why?" he said and I was confused. What happened between them?

"I was just wondering," I ended it.

"Bells, he isn't a good kid. I am telling you to please stay away," he said.

"Okay," I told him and then I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I just shut my mouth and got on with another subject.

I decided to head home around 5 to make Charlie dinner. I went ahead and just made burritos to make it quick. Charlie and I talked about my day and all of that fun stuff. I took a shower and decided to just go to bed early that night. I sleep restlessly. Tossing and turning all night with short dreams that didn't have any answers. I woke up to my alarm buzzing I groaned and rolled out of bed to get ready.

The next couple of weeks were the same; we sat and stared. I wanted so badly to just sit with him and talk. It was almost like I needed him around me or else I am missing his presense. I crave him, but have to resist because of my knowledge. He isn't good. I need to stay away. Our English teacher wants us to work with partners and it 'all depends on fate' she would say. You pick a number and have to get together with the person with the matching one. Of course I got paired with Edward. I wonder if the world hates me and wants me to suffer.

Rose and I sat by eachother with our partners sitting across.

"So...," I said and they all laughed at my eagerness to brake the silence.

"Ready?" I asked Edward and he nodded. We learned a little bit about each other.

"I am an independent person. I usually like to work on my own," I said, explaining the truth.

"Yes, you are," Rose cut in. "And she has trust issues."

"I do not!" I said and she arched her eyebrows at us.

"Come here," Edward said and I walked over to find he was listening to his ipod and knew I wanted an escape. "Listen to this."

And I did. It was the type of music that he likes. It was okay, but not my favorite.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked and I scuffed.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "No."

"Oh. Yeah I just broke up with my girlfriend. She was a bitchh!" he said and I almost laughed at his bluntness. Rose looked up and gave me the look. She doesn't believe in cussing. It is unnessary.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. So...what is the worst thing that you have ever done?" he asked me and I thought about it.

"Well...I have been high before and drank, but didn't even get buzzed," I said. Rose knew this, but cut in anyways. "Yeah and that other thing. You are much worse than you claim," she said and I ignored her. Why was she setting me up to look like a bad person?

"What about you?" I asked Edward but he shook his head and then the class got called to order.

At lunch Rose told me something that I didn't want to hear.

"I think he likes you," she said.

"Nah," I said and then I got the feeling he was looking at me. Shocker; he was.

"Umm..yeah he does."

"Well even if he does I can't be with him...I can do better," I said quietly so she didn't hear.

"Yeah...so anyways...Bella?" she asked and got my attention. I was looking at him.

"What?" I asked Rose.

"Can you give me a ride home? My mom needed my car for the day."

"Sure," I said.

I decided to stay over at Rose's for a little bit and then Jared stumbled through the door. I rolled my eyes as he came over to give me a hug.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Jared. How are you?"

"Great!" he said and crawled onto the couch to watch TV.

The next morning I was walking to my locker like I do everyday. I always pass by Edward and his friends, but never did anything like talk and what not. And one of his friends yelled at me.

"Hey, Bella! With the brown hair!" he said and I looked down at my hair and it was brown. I just blushed and ignored it. Edward probably talked about me. I really wish I could let him go and vice versa. Because even if he does like me...I couldn't go through with that.

Despite the image Edward gives off, he was actually pretty smart. Of course I had to do most of the work because he was just too cool for it. He didn't actually say that...but I just thought that. At lunch one day he came up to me to ask about it and I told him I would do everything. He felt bad but let it go without talking to me about it a second time.

I went to sit by Alice and Rose. I decided it might be the time to tell them. I told them about the weird feeling I have and that I have never felt it in my life.

"So you have feelings for him?" Rose asked and Alice scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"She basically just told us that," Alice said and it was quiet for a little bit of time.

"Well I don't know what you see in him," Rose concluded.

"Well it is not like she can control the way she feels!" Alice defended me. I sent her a silent thank you.

"See that is where you are wrong...everybody can control how they feel. I mean just because you are attracted to them doesn't mean you have to have feelings for them," Rose said.

"Well I disagree. I mean, in my opinion, you don't have control over that kind of stuff," Alice said.

"Sorry dear, be you are wrong," Rose said. Of course she believes she is right. Nobody else can ever be right. I, however agree with Alice. But to make them happy I just told them how I felt.

"Well this is what I think," I began and they looked at me. "I think that you can't control how you feel..but you can control your actions."

"Nicely put," Rose said and Alice nodded.

All I had to do was stick by my word. But to be honest, I don't know if that is possible.

Over that weekend I had a ton of homework and sleep to catch up on. I decided to take a break and hang out with Jake for a bit on Saturday night. As of right now we are just taking a walk down by the beach and talking about things.

"So how is school going?" he asked.

"Good. A lot going on right now," I explained and he nodded.

"Is your boyfriend keeping you from your studies?" he asked and I just scuffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm single, Jake. You know that," I told him.

"Just checking," he said and I nodded.

"And what about you? Have your eye out for anyone?" I asked. I was truly curious. I would hope he would start getting over me.

"Uh..yeah," he said and coughed. "I have for a while now actually."

"So..who is it?" I asked still praying it wasn't me. I didn't want this silly crush to ruin our friendship. He sighed and stopped to face me. He met my eyes and I couldn't look away from his intense stare. I started bitting my lip because of my nerves. He took it the wrong way. He looked back and forth from my lips to my eyes and I was frozen. He leaned in and our faces were inches apart. I finally snapped out of it once he closed his eyes and I took a breath in and found myself shuffling backward. He caught me before I hit the ground and we met face to face again. He smiled a little bit and tried to pull me closer but I backed away.

"Jake...," I said as I backed up a bit. He sighed and turned away with his eyes closed.

"Don't say it. I know you don't think you feel the same way...but I know you do," he said the last part quietly and I wanted to cry. I swallowed down hard to hold back a sob.

"Jacob...you are my best friend. You are more like a brother to me than anything else. I love you. Just not the way you want it to be," I said calmly. He turned around a minute later and had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's getting late. You should go home," he said. I drove us both down here from his house. He was right though. It was almost 10 o'clock. I nodded and I started walking towards my car and Jake went a separate way.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I think I will walk home. I will see you around Bells," he told me. He has no idea how much it hurts me to see him like this.

"Okay," I peeped and opened my car door and started it. I called my dad to tell him where I am going; Alice's. She was always helpful. I notcied that I was about to cry while my vision blurred up. I wiped my eyes with my sleaves and walked up to Alice's front door. She answered it and gave me a hug noticing my pain. I cried for a little bit and then we walked to her room.

"Okay...what happened?" shes asked.

"I was over at Jakes and he decided to tell me," I said and she got a confused face and then it turned into understanding.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I loved him like my own brother, but he is convinced otherwise. He didn't want to talk to me and so I left," I said.

I told her more and then I finally went home around midnight and got to bed. I cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until about 10 the next day. I looked in the mirror and I looked terrible. I splashed water on my face and then went downstairs to get breakfast. There was a note from Charlie saying that he went fishing. I decided to have a lazy day and just mope around all day.

It has been almost a week now I have not heard from Jake. I decided that I would try and call him later tonight. It is Thursday today. I have not been very social all week, but nobody has asked questions or anything. I just want a hug. From someone who I know would make me feel better. I know exactly who that somebody is, but I can't go there. Edward is not good for me. I have to keep telling myself and maybe someday I will beleive it. I decided to get out of English to go to the library. Edward wasn't in class so it just made me feel worse because usually if he is around me I feeling happier for some reason.

On my way to the library I felt a little better oddly and I found out why. But it didn't help to look because all emotions came tumbling down. It was Edward making out with his so called 'bitch of an ex-girlfriend.'

I felt my stomach drop as he moved his hands up and down her curves. She had her fingers tangled in his hair. They broke apart and he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. I literally felt sick to my stomach when he looked at me. His eyes held lust and then turned into something like guilt. He grimanced at me and I walked away and pretended like nothing happened as I felt the tears poor down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I went to the bathroom and washed my tear stained face. I decided to get a drink of water and head back to English like nothing was wrong. Rose noticed of course.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed to me. I nodded and put on a fake smile. She nodded unsure. Maybe I will tell them at lunch.

I couldn't eat today. Tanya, Edward's ex but now current girlfriend was with him. I just laid my head down and and closed my eyes. I told Alice and Rose that I didn't feel good. It wasn't a total lie.

On my way to my car I felt him behind me. I turned around and he smiled. I just grimanced and walked towards my car. He was following me so I turned around after putting my stuff into the car.

"Can I help you?" I asked a bit annoyed. He couldn't tell though. He coughed.

"Umm..yeah. I just wanted to apologize for what happened," he said.

"Why? What you do is none of my business," I said and it stung.

"I know," he said.

"Then why are you over here?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I just sighed and got into my car and pulled out my cellphone to call Jake. I really needed him right now.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, it's me," I said and he was silent. "Do you mind if I come over for a bit?"

"I actually have a lot of homework to do," he said and I knew he was lying. I sighed.

"Okay," I told him and he hung up. I broke down and rested my head against the steering wheel. I heard a knock and unlocked the doors and motioned them to come in. I thought it was going to be Alice or Rose. To my suprize it was Edward. I wiped my eyes and sniffed and then smiled a little bit. His eyes were filled with concern. I laughed while wiping another tear away that fell.

"Sorry, I'm a mess today," I said.

"We all have our bad days," he said and I nodded.

"I am just filled with guilt right now," I said and he looked confused.

"How?" he asked and I knew I could trust him for some reason.

"My best friend, who is a guy, has told me that he is in love with me and I had to tell him that I didn't return the favor. That was my first time in like 5 days talking to him and he told me he is busy so he can't see me. I am pretty much crying because I know he lied. He just doesn't want to see me."

"Who is this again?" he asked.

"Jacob Black," I said and his eyes went cold like they did the other time, but he masked it.

"Oh," was all he said.

"What is it with you and Jake about each other?" I asked.

"We just don't like one another. Basically he betrayed me," Edward said. I wanted to defend Jake, but I knew Edward was telling the truth so why bother? I just nodded and then started my car. He didn't get out though.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"That depends...are you offering?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

"Get your seatbelt on," I said and he rolled his eyes but obeyed. I smiled. "Oh and we are getting ice cream first."

"Fine by me," he said and I just put the car in drive and headed off.

After eating our ice cream he got up to throw it all away. He is such a gentleman. He even paid! He came back with 2 clean spoons and handed one to me. I gave him a confused look. He told me we are going to see who can keep it on their nose the longest. It was actually really fun and we got a good laugh out of it. He really knew how to take my mind off of things. But just as I thought that, Jake walked in and I caught his eye right away. He looked from me and then over to Edward as I took my spoon off of my nose and Edward was still going. He started walking over.

"Bella, what did I tell you?" he asked and Edward's face turned into shock as he talked to me like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! I told you to stay away from him. Of course you wouldn't listen. That is just so typical Bella," he said and it made me angry.

"Are you kidding me right now? Jake, you can't control me. I can do what I want to," I said and he scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"You have probably been lying this whole time to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," he said and it made me feel awful.

"Jake...I know you are doing this because you are angry with me. But you have no idea how much it kills me to hurt you. Jake, I love you. I told you that. But I just don't want you to take those words the wrong way. Your my best friend," I said and he nodded and got kind of an angry expression on his face. He left and I stood there trying to figure out what just happened. I shook my head and then turned towards Edward again. I would think about this later.

"That guy told you that he loves you?" Edward asked and I laughed a little bit at his expression. I nodded. "Do you not know how poorly he treats you?" Edward asked.

"Well...he does treat me like a child even though I am older, but he is usually really sweet. He just doesn't like the fact that you are here."

"That's a lame excuse," Edward scuffed and I nodded.

"So..anyways, what happened between you guys? Like the full on story," I asked him. He grimanced and I could tell that he didn't want to tell me, but would do it anyway.

"We used to be pretty good friends in middle school. I always liked going down to La Push and I met him one day so we became friends. Anyway, one day I went down there and met some of his friends. They didn't see why Jake liked me, so they made him choose. To get him to go over to them they made up stuff about me and I guess he just believes it."

"That doesn't really sound like Jake," I said but I guess you never know. I really didn't get to see him a whole lot then. "But I believe you," I told him. In a way, I could see Jake doing that.

There was a comfortable silence for a while and eventually I broke it. "What kind of stuff did they say about you?" I asked.

"Just that I am a druggie and like to party. They also said that I take advanage of girls, and that I am a predator."

"And you just let them say stuff like that?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Deny it? I couldn't because even if I don't do drugs or have never once taken advantage of a girl, I do just try and look for a good time," he said and I contemplated this for a while and bit my lip. He was just looking at me, trying to read what I was thinking.

"So you don't do drugs?"

"Nope. Although I have done all of it before, I never liked it," he said and I felt a relief somewhere in me. We were both on the same page. Kind of.

"And you don't sleep around?" I asked a little bit too bluntly, but I wanted to know. I would feel too pressured if I was with him seeing as I am still a virgin. It looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"No. Where are you hearing all of these things?"

"Around," I answered simply. Even though he doesn't sleep around, that answer still didn't take off the pressure. I will ask him that later if we are still talking.

"Wow, I thought you would be the one who sees it differently."

"I have for sure, but when you are friends with Rose, Alice and Jake, you hear things," I said and he nodded while I stood up.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded again while we started walking out and to my car. With all of the things I heard about Edward and Jake, I would really like to know if all of this was true. I knew it was, but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let Jake explain himself.

I drove Edward to his huge house and then I started towards Jake's house. I noticed him walking on the side of the road. I pulled over next to him and rolled down my window.

"Jake? What are you doing?" I asked and he looked at me briefly and started walking again. "Come on, Jake. Get in, I will drive you," right after I said that it started to rain a little bit. I smiled at the weather as he rolled his eyes and got in.

"Why would you do that?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence. I sighed.

"It wasn't like anything planned, Jake. I swear, it just happened. It isn't like we are now best friends or something."

"I am sure you will be one day and forget about me," Jake said and I let out a frustratred sigh.

"Jake, it was ice cream! Get over yourself!"

"I told you he was a bad kid Bells," he said.

"You don't even know him," I whispered.

"To hell I don't! I used to be friends with him!"

"I know you did. He told me everything. I can't believe that you would just betray him because of what stupid kids told you!"

"Nobody told me anything. I knew."

"And how is that again? Sure, maybe he likes looking for a good time and said he tried stuff before..but he also said he never did it again. If that is a deal breaker for you then why am I sitting in this car right now?" I asked him and he got silent.

"Bella, he makes bad choices. I didn't want you to become a part of it," he said.

"_Made_," I clarified. "And who said I would do stuff like that anyways? Do you really not trust my judgement? Can you really not trust me? You know I am mature, but you insist on treating me like a child!" I said to him. He was really pissing me off.

"Bella this has nothing to do with you-" he started but I cut him off.

"This has everything to do with me! You make me look like the worst person in the world just for having ice cream with a friend. Yes, I said it. He is my _friend_. If you have a problem with that then keep your mouth shut. Because even if I don't know what I am getting into, I know how to take care of myself and control my actions," I said as we pulled up to his house.

"Whatever Bella," he said and then got out. I was fumming with anger. I headed straight over to Rose's where I knew Alice would be too.

Jared answered the door with Edward? What was he doing here? I knitted my eyebrows together while hugging Jared.

"Bella!" he said and I pulled myself out of it.

"Hey Jared," I said and pulled away and went to give Edward a hug...mmm.

"Edward..," I mumbled into his embrace. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aren't I allowed to have other friends?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes and then saw Alice and Rose. I smiled.

"Uh-Oh," Rose said.

"What happened this time?" Alice asked and I looked at them with the 'not now' look and then looked into Edward's concerned eyes.

"Nothing...I just came to hang out," I lied smoothly. Of course Rose would be the one to ruin it.

"You would have told us. And plus..you didn't look too happy when getting out of your car," Rose said and then Alice nudged her with her elbow. I smiled.

"Just suprizing you," I told them while walking away from Edward and following Alice and Rose upstairs.

"Thanks Rose," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she muttered and then we sat on her bed. They looked at me to go on. I told them everything.

"So what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Is that even a question? I mean obviously Jake is just jealous, but he will get over it. And he will be better in the long run. I mean he wouldn't pull any crap on you and you know that because you have known each other your whole lives," Rose said. Of course she picked Jake's side.

"Okay, wow Rose. You need to back it up sister. Bella just said that Edward doesn't do any of the things he is accused of. And you know Bella has tried all of them as well so they are on even playing fields. And plus, don't you think that Jake is treating Bella poorly? I know we don't know Edward all that well...but why not give him a chance?" Alice said and I again sent her a quiet thank you. It is funny how they discuss my life and figure it out for me while I sit back and watch them bicker.

They went at it for a long time and after a while I gave up and headed down stairs to get something to drink. I could figure this out on my own...right? After I thought that I ran right into Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said and he smiled and shook his head, waving it off.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just stuff I have to figure out. I talked to Jake...well more like fought with him," I said.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Um..not ask me to choose?" I said getting choked up a bit.

"I wouldn't do that," he said and I nodded and walked away. He went back to chatting with Jared.

When I got back to Alice and Rose's room they gave me apologetic smiles. I just shrugged and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Uh..I will see you guys later," I said and they both gave me hugs.

While driving home I thought a lot about how things suddenly changed. Jake has always been an amazing friend and been there with me through everything. He makes me smile without saying anything and makes me feel complete and happy. I love Jake more than anything, but it wasn't enough for him anymore. I wish that he never confessed his love for me in that way. I wish that things could be easy like they used to be. Like breathing. He was my sunlight everyday, but now he has turned into someone I don't know. Someone who is jealous and angry because I don't love him the right way. Someone who is willing to hurt me because of how badly I am hurting him. Someone who runs away and makes me crazy wondering if they are okay. Someone who loves me, but I could never love him back in the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day at school was weird. Weird because it seemed like Edward and I were the kind of people who were friends outside of school, but not in school. He didn't say one word to me. He just sat there and stared at me while I stared back. Tanya was desprately trying to get his attention and I laughed at her attemps that failed.

I noticed Edward brought his own car today so that would mean no rides for him. He followed me to my car after school anyways.

"Hey," he said after I put my books in the car.

"So what...you don't talk to me at school?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"We are at school," he said.

"You know what I mean," I told him and he grimanced.

"Anyways, do you want to hang out? Like come over to my house for a bit?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said while biting my lip and going into the driver's seat.

"Cool. Okay, so do you just want to follow me?" he asked and I shrugged and nodded.

Once we got to his house I grabbed my keys an wallet and locked the car doors. I walked up and followed him inside. His house was goregous. It had a modern yet calm look to it. It was nice and cozy, but rather large.

"Are you an only child?" I asked and he shook is head and I gave him a curious look. I didn't know that he was related to anyone at school. We walked into a room where a middle-aged couple sit. I am guessing it is his parents.

"Mom, Dad," he said while clearing his throat. They turned around and faced Edward who tilted his head to the side where I was standing. I gave a polite smile.

"This is Bella. She is in English with me," Edward said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your home is lovely," I told them and Edward, along with both parents beemed at me. I suddenly got self-concieous.

"Please, call us Esme and Carlilse," they said and my smiled grew wider. I felt very comfortable around them and was happy about that. I hate it when things are awkward. Edward motioned for me to follow him. He brought me to their kitchen, which was oddly upstairs. He opened the pantry door and it was like food heaven.

"Take anything you want," he said and I smiled as we went in to get food. We decided on chips and salsa and I grabbed myself a diet coke and then he took me to his room. He had a whole wall full of music and then the other was made out of glass that exposed the forest. I gasped at its beauty and walked up to the window not caring if I looked like an idiot. He laughed lightly while setting everything down.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Thanks. Not many people appreciate it," he shrugged.

"Why?" I asked retorhicaly and then sat down on the black sofa. "So you like music," I said.

"Only a little," he teased and I laughed. "Classical is my favorite."

"Very calming," I said. "I don't really have a preference...if I like the song, then I like the song," I told him and he laughed and got up to put music on. It wasn't anything big, just some background stuff.

"So how are you liking Forks?" he asked.

"It's okay. I come here every year in the summer to visit my dad. But then my mom got remarried so I moved here," I said and he nodded.

"So what..you don't like the guy?" he asked.

"No Phil's great, or at least he keeps my mom happy. They wanted to travel and I didn't want to be the one to hold them back, so I decided to live with Charlie until I graduate."

"That's very selfless of you," he said and I shrugged.

"It made my mom and my dad happy so it was a win-win," I told him.

"But you are not happy," he guessed.

"No, I am...I just miss the sun. I lived in Arizona before moving here permanantely. It is a bit too green for me here," I said and he laughed lightly.

"When did your parents split?" he asked. I usually don't share this information, but we seemed to always be open and honest with each other so why not?

"When I was little. It was a long time ago and I barely remember," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry it has to be that way," he said sincerely.

"Thanks. But it never really affected me that much."

"That's good," he said and I nodded. We finished the last of our snacks and he got up to take care of it. While he was gone I got up and looked at his music selections. I found something that reminded me of my mother, so I put it in. Clair De Lune by Debussey. I smiled and saw him leaning against the door.

"You know this song?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom used to play it around the house. I love it because it reminds me of her," I said and he smiled and walked over.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said and then grabbed me by the waist and placed my hand in his. I looked at him confused.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

"I can't dance..." I said unsure of myself.

"Everybody can dance," he argued.

"Umm...not when you are so clumsy that you should be isolated from the world," I told him and he laughed, but still didn't let go.

"It's all in the leading. If you fall, I will catch you," he said and I rolled my eyes and agreed to dance even if that meant ending his and my own life.

He actually kept his promise, but I never really fell. When I got comfortable I laid my head on his chest.

"So what is going on between you and Jacob?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I really should try and talk it out with him," I said and he nodded and rested his chin on the top of my head and then his phone rang. We broke apart while he went to answer it.

I didn't want to intrude so I just sat back down on the couch looking out the window and waited patiently.

"Umm..," Edward said nervously. I turned around and saw he was talking to me. "That was Tanya. Apparently I was supposed to come over even though I had no idea we had plans. So this is kind of awkward but I am going to have-" he started but I cut him off.

"It's okay. I will leave. Thanks for having me over," I said and gave him a polite smiled while he stood there frozen in shock. I gave him a confused look and then when he didn't respond I kissed his cheek and then let myself out of his house.

I was a little upset with myself on the drive home. I had totally forgotten that he had a girlfriend. I shouldn't have gone over because that was probably crossing a line. Once I let it go, I decided to just apologize to him tomorrow for my behavior and then stay away from him. My throat tightened. No, I can't stay away. Um..I will tell him that I...have to be with others when I am with him. That works, right?

I tried calling Jake when I got home, but not so much luck when it came to him answering. I left him a message.

"Hey Jake, it's me, Bella. Umm..I miss you and I think we should talk. Please...call me," I said desperately. I hated fighting with the one person who could brighten my day.

I decided to head to bed around 11 without any calls from Jake. I guess I could drive up there tomorrow.

During English the next day at school, we went to the library so I pulled Edward aside to talk to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to say I am sorry about yesterday. I had totally forgotten about Tanya and crossed a line," I explained and he put on a confused face.

"You are apologizing for what exactly...?" he asked. I sighed..how can I explain?

"You have a girlfriend, Edward. You shouldn't be hanging out with one girl alone unless your girlfriend is okay with it, which am pretty sure Tanya is not. Anyways, if I would have thought of it before I would have suggested something different. So..I am sorry for crossing a line," I told him, hoping he understands.

"You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't like we did anything," he said.

"Well..still. I know that if I was in a relationship I would be honest with the other person and hope they are the same way back. Wait..that came out wrong...umm...What I mean to say is that if we are going to be hanging out more then Tanya deserves to know," I told him and he looked thoughtful.

"It still amazes me how selfless you are. And mature," he said and paused for a second. "Alright I will tell her. But I am warning you now...she might not like you."

"I don't care. If someone doesn't like me it is their problem...not mine," I said and he laughed.

"You sure are something Bella," he said.

"Thanks?" I answered unsure.

"Your welcome. It is a good thing, trust me," he said and then winked and walked away. I turned slowly on my heels and then walked over to Rose.

When the day ended I called Jake one last time to see if he would answer. If he didn't, I was going over there. And he didn't so I left a voicemail.

"Jake, it's Bella again. I am coming over...just a heads up. We are talking weather you like it or not," I said and then hung up. I was getting frustrated with him. Was he really that immature to not answer his phone for me?

As I was pulling out a drink flew on my windshield. It looked like sprite. I sighed, knowing it was an accident. But then I looked up after cleaning it off. Tanya. She waved me over. I sighed again and then pulled into the parking spot next to Edward's car. He gave me an apologetic smile. I shurgged as if say that I knew this would happen.

"Can I ask why you did this to my car?" I asked calmly. I really wasn't that upset...I mean it was only soda.

"I think you know," she said hatefully. I didn't care though because she doesn't even know me, so therefore she has no right to get angry with me. Well except for the Edward thing...but he was just being honest. I just stared at her polietly. What was I going to do? Scream at her? No, because I don't know her either.

"Look," I said sighing. "I alrealy said I was sorry. I had forgotten and I knew it was crossing a line. It won't happen again," I said calmly. When I looked up I saw she was fuming. I don't know what I did to make her so mad, but she decided to punch me square in the side of my face. It wasn't that hard, but it did throb and I knew that I bruised easily. Edward's eyes were filled with shock and horror. I just stood back, controling my anger. I could be the bigger person.

"I am going to leave now. I don't know what else I can say. I will stay away from you and your boyfriend or whatever. But you had no right to hit me just then. I was being completely sincere and didn't once raise my voice. I am truely sorry," I said and then walked away and got back in my car to start the engine. I didn't want to go over to Jake's now because I just promised I wouldn't talk to Edward again. I felt sick as I thought it. I sighed and pushed it out of my head.

Thanks to Tanya, I have a massive headache. I took Tylenol and then grabbed a bag of ice. What more could I do? I decided to call Jake again to let him know why plans changed.

"Jake, I don't know if you got my earlier message about coming over, but I can't anymore. It is a long story and I will explain later. It is Bella by the way. Please call me," I said and then hung up.

My head was pounding so I just laid down on my couch and drifted off into sleep.

"Bella...?" I heard my dad call. I gasped scared and then woke up.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"What the hell happened to your face?" he asked while touching the punch mark. I winced at the tenderness.

"Nothing. I became friends with this guy and his girlfriend got jealous so poured sprite on my car and then punched me in the face. I am fine though, don't worry," I said and his expression became horrified.

"Did you do anything back?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think? No, I didn't. I told her I was sorry and was very calm. I said that I didn't know what I did in the midst of the conversation to set her off. And then I walked away after apologizing," I said.

"Damnit, Bella! You need to start sticking up for yourself! Sure, maybe not punch someone, but you shouldn't be the one apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong," Charlie said and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Dad, I am fine. I don't need protection or for someone to stand up for me. If it is necessary, I will stand up for myself, but it wasn't," I said.

"Alright," he said and then ordered pizza.

"I'm gonna go wash my car," I said and he nodded.

In the middle of washing it, Edward's car pulled up. I sighed and dried off my wet arms and hands. He got out and gave me a hug.

"You really shouldn't be here you know," I told him and he laughed sadly and then went to touch my bruise. I winced and he noticed and pain crossed his features.

"I could care less right now. I am so sorry, Bella," he said and I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Want to help me get this sticky soda off my car?" I asked and he smiled sadly again and nodded.

When the pizza guy got here Charlie came out to pay and noticed Edward's presence.

"Dad, this is Edward," I said.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan," Edward said.

"Please, call me Charlie. Care to join us for dinner? You sure earn it for helping my daughter clean off her car," Charlie said and Edward laughed lightly and nodded.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. Another nap would be nice, but I am good," I said and Edward looked completely concerned.

"My father is a doctor if you want him to check it out. I can drive you to my place and then bring you back home if that is okay Charlie," Edward said and Charlie said that would be great.

When I got in Edward's car I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I really don't need to see a doctor," I said.

"Just think of him as a concerned person," he said and I laughed, but then it hurt my head so I stopped. I turned off the music, signaling I want it to be quiet and I leaned back in his chair and closed my eyes. He ran his hand over my forehead and through my hair. I gave him a little smile but didn't want to open my eyes yet.

When we got there I stood up a little too quickly and nearly fell over. I guess I might be dizzy, but that is probably just from the car ride. We made it inside and met Carlisle in his office.

"Dad, you remember Bella," he said and Carlisle nodded and looked up briefly and then did a double take.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. I hadn't really looked at it.

"Let me see. Tell me what happened Edward," Carlisle said and Edward said everything. He examined my head and I winced when it was tender.

"Any dizziness, headaches or fatigue?" he asked.

"Headache for sure, but it wasn't that bad. And then I was dizzy getting out of the car, but I think that is cause I had my eyes closed. But other than that I am fine," I said.

"Well you seem to be okay. Just ice it and take Tylenol every 4 to 6 hours for the next couple days. Umm..as far as driving..," he said contemplating. "Wait about 3 days. If it is an emergency then you may, but be careful. Please tell me if you have trouble with your vision or anything abnormal. Edward, would you mind driving her to and from school?" he looked at his son and I got pale. If Tanya saw..she might kill me.

"No, that's fine," Edward said.

"I will tell you if anything is abnormal, but I can drive myself to school. Or I can have my dad do it. If Edward drives me there will be drama," I said and Edward laughed sadly again.

"After saying you got dizzy..I don't want to take that chance. If that girl, sorry Edward you know I don't really like her but am dealing with her because of you," Carlisle said and I had to hold back a giggle. "Anyway, if that girl touches you again we can get the police involved. You didn't fight back..did you?" he asked and I shook my head proudly.

"Nope. There wasn't any reason," I said and he smiled and then told Edward to bring me home.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded and winked as Edward and I walked towards his car.

Edward turned the car on but didn't move. He wanted to talk to me about something, I could feel it.

"Bella, I am so very sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. But I really think I should have Rose take me to school. It would be bett-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No. I am driving you. It is the least I can do and as of right now I am beyond pissed at Tanya. She had no right to do that to you."

"Well in a way it is my fault. I did tell you to tell her..," I said and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"This was not your fault! You did nothing wrong! Do NOT blame yourself," he yelled at me and I became quiet and nodded. He calmed down.

"Look, I am sorry. I am just upset right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Can we stop somewhere before I drop you off?"

"Sure," I said and then laid back down again. When I felt the car stop I looked up and saw a neighborhood I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked and then Tanya came out of the house and Edward helped me out of the car, seeing as I was dizzy again.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya snarled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked down. Was she really going to say that to me?

"Look at her face!" Edward screamed. "You did that to her! How could you? I was being honest with you and she was being as friendly as ever and you just punch her in the face?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't think she mean that much to you-" she started and Edward scuffed.

"Yeah, well you should have guessed. I don't think I can do this Tanya," he said and Tanya face turned into panick. As if her life depended on him or something.

"Do what?" she asked with a small voice. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"This...whatever you are to me. I am just done with your bullshit and you need to get your head together. I am sorry that I let this go on. Lets just be done with it," he said and I had to look up. He was being serious and her eyes were anger filled with hurt in them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked and Edward nodded.

"I'll see you at school," he said calmly and then put his arm around my waist and Tanya almost slapped me until Edward stopped her. Edward started to get angry again.

"Don't touch her," he said in a harsh tone that even scared me.

"She doesn't deserve you," Tanya spat at me and my heart sunk. She was right.

"Just stop talking to me and leave Bella alone. She doesn't need to be in the middle of this," Edward said and then we headed off. In the car my vision got blurry with tears. I made sure I held them in until I got home.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded and told me he would pick me up at 7. I got out of the car and up to my bedroom and cried. Everything seemed to be turning for the worse now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up and groaned as I looked at the clock. I made my way out of bed and then into the shower. My phone had a text on it from Jake. I was upset with him now because he was acting stupid. I read it anyway.

_**What happened? -Jake**_

I sighed and threw it in my bag. I went into the bathroom trying hopelessly to cover up the now black and blue eye I have. It looked better in a way. I made sure my hair covered it while walking outside to wait for Edward. My phone rang and it was Rose.

"Hello?" I answered. She probably heard from somewhere about my face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked and I sighed.

"A lot happened. I'm sorry," I said.

"Are you driving to school yet?" she asked.

"No..Edward is picking me up. Why?" SHOOT! I should not have said that.

"Bella...," she said and I rolled my eyes. But she thankfully let it go. "Okay..well I am having Emmett pick me up then. Gotta go so I can call him. Love ya! Bye!" she said and I hung up. Emmett is her boyfriend of a year. They are totally in love and it is nasty sometimes.

Edward pulled up and opened the door for me just as I was hanging up with Rose.

"Thanks," I said as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked as we pulled away from the curb.

"Rose. She wanted me to take her to school today, but then said she would call her boyfriend," I told him.

"I would have taken her," he offered and I shrugged. "Actually I probably should have..Em just got out of bed as I left," he laughed to himself and I gave him a questionable look.

"Emmett?" I asked and it all made sense. Oh this is hilarious! I had no idea that they were brothers. I never put them together. Guess it makes sense though...Emmett Cullen...Edward Cullen.

"Yeah he's my bro. You didn't know that?" he asked and I blushed at being so out of the loop.

"Just that Rose..," I said. How could I not know this? Rose never mentioned this to me. Maybe it is because she didn't want to feel bad about advising me not to date Edward while at the same time dating his brother.

"Doesn't like me?" he guessed like he already knew. I gave him a sly smile.

"She never mentioned that," I said. "Maybe because she didn't want me to call her a hypocrite because she is seeing Emmett," I blushed as he smiled at me. I looked at my hands that were sitting in my lap. My phone buzzed again as we pulled into the school parking lot.

_**Are you going to tell me? -Jake**_

He was starting to bug me so I text him back something kind of mean.

_That is not fair of you. -Bella_

_**What do you mean? -Jake**_

_I mean that you can't just start talking to me because something 'tramadic' happened. You need to grow up, Jake. Seriously? Ignoring my calls for that long? -Bella_

_**You aren't so innocent yourself. You were the one telling me to call you. -Jake**_

_Because I wanted to talk to you about everything! I asked you to call me before the incident...you were just too immature to care about me then. You had to wait until life got me physically injured. -Bella_

_**That happens everyday. I do care about you..a lot. You just don't care about me as much as I do. -Jake**_

_Don't play that card. -Bella_

_**Don't talk to Edward. -Jake**_

_Give me one reason. Not the bullshit about him being bad. -Bella_

_**He doesn't really care about you. -Jake**_

_Grow up and stop being a jealous asshole. You don't even know what it is like with him. You haven't been around to see anything. -Bella_

He texted me those during the day. I was now at Engilsh and as mad as ever waiting for Jake to text back. How dare he! Edward noticed and came over to talk to me. I told him it was nothing and that I would meet him at his car after school. My phone buzzed again during lunch. I had already shown Alice and Rose my texts to him. I read the next one.

_**Stop being a dumb bitch and get your head on straight. When he breaks your heart I might be here waiting for you. I don't know anymore. -Jake**_

_And what if he doesn't? -Bella_

_**Then I hope you have a nice life. -Jake**_

I let out a frustrated sigh as I got into Edward's car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I said through clentched teeth.

"I want you to come over so that my dad can look at your head. Is that okay?" he asked and I nodded and an angry tear fell as I looked out the window. I wiped it away but Edward saw it. He knew not to say anything just yet. Smart boy.

Dr. Cullen checked my head and said it was fine. I smiled. He knew how to calm me down pretty well. Or maybe that was Edward. I don't know. Emmett and Jasper came bursting through the door. They each gave me a hug and spun me around. I laughed and told them to set me down.

"Be careful," Edward said and they smiled apologetically at me and I shrugged. Edward grabbed my hand and took me up to his room.

"Okay..what's going on?" he asked as we sat on his couch.

"Nothing. Just texting Jake and he is being stupid," I said. He looked at me and I knew he wanted to see them. They were about him so I guess he had a right. I handed him my phone. He scrolled through them and was fumming at the end.

"How dare he speak to you like that!" he said and I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down. It worked a little bit.

"Doesn't matter. He will get over it eventually," I said and shrugged. He huffed and let it go thankfully. Even if he didn't show any emotion, you could tell he was still tense. I grabbed his hand in mine and interlaced our fingers. He relaxed a little more. After a minute I pulled him to his car so that he could drive me home.

When we got there Billy, Jake's dad, was there. I only saw his car, but not him so I didn't know if Jake was here or not. I said thank you to Edward and then watched his car drive away. I sighed and walked into my house.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Yep," I said. Who else would it be?

I went into the living room to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek and waved to Billy. I noticed Jake in the corner, but didn't look his way. He followed me up to my room. I huffed and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" I hissed and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry. I had to see if you were okay," he said.

"After weeks of not really speaking to me and you still care? Oh what a relief," I said sarcastically and then pulled out my homework.

"Bella, of course I still care. I lov-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't say that. You knew that my first couple weeks of school were hard and that I needed you. I tried talking to you, but you wouldn't answer the phone. And what happened to 'Hope you have a nice life'," I said to him irritated.

"Because I was angry with you! Bella, it kills me to see you happy with another man! Don't you get that?" he asked walking towards me, but I backed away. He flinched at my response.

"No, I don't get that. I don't understand that because if you really did love me, you would have been there for me even if I didn't feel the same. Love is not abandoning someone. I love you Jake..so much. But not the way you wish. I am truely sorry, but I just can't control my emotions right now. That is how I feel, and if I don't follow my heart then I will regret it. And if you don't let me go or get over me, you will regret it as well. I don't want you to go through the pain. I just want my best friend back. The older brother that I loved so much," I said the last part in a small voice. I noticed I started to get tears in my eyes when my vision blurred. I quickly wiped them away.

"Bella," he said and I swallowed down hard. He came and engulfed me in a hug. I had to hug him back, it was natural for us. "Please," he whispered in my ear with a pleading voice. "Feel what you need to feel. What I need you to feel," I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked at the ceiling. I wanted this to be easy, but it doesn't look possible.

"Jacob," I said while backing away and looking into the sad brown eyes. I grabbed his hands and held them to mine. "I am feeling what I want to feel. I promise. I know that is not what you want to hear and I know I am hurting you, but I can't lie to myself or you about my feelings. I really do love you like my brother Jake. I just hope its enough," I whispered and he nodded and let go of my hands and walked away. I heard him tell Billy they had to go and I heard their car start up and drive away. My heart broke, but I had to believe that what I said was best. I knew it was, I just didn't know it would hurt so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I woke up the next morning a little refreshed. I felt better that I got to talk to Jake, even if it didn't end to plan. It was good to feel that he knew my feelings. I had a cami and jeans on when I heard a honk outside my window. I opened the shutters and smiled. They had Emmett's jeep with Rose and Edward in the car as well. I threw on my long sleeved grey over shirt and grabbed all of my school stuff. I pulled out a bag of strawberries and rushed out to the car. Edward opened the backseat for me.

"How was your night?" Edward asked as I took a bite as my strawberry. I chewed and swallowed before answering.

"Great," I smiled. "I talked to Jake," I explained and then Rose snapped her head back.

"Really? How did it go? Are you guys in love?" she asked, obviously wanted Edward to move on or something. Not that he would like me. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, calm down. No, I don't love him like that. I love him like I love you. Like a sibling. But it wasn't enough for him aparently," I shrugged. "At least he knows how I feel. I don't really feel guilty anymore. Is that bad?" I asked myself aloud.

"I'm glad you are better," Edward said and Rose grimanced and then turned back to the front.

"When were you going to tell me that Edward and Emmy-bear are brothers?" I asked and Edward cracked up at my nickname for him. Em frowned at me in the mirror and I shrugged. He played a role in this as well. Rose looked at me with her 'I don't know what you are talking about face' and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Rose. Just admit it," I said and she grimanced and turned away.

"I didn't want to be a hypocrite," she muttered lowly. I pretended like I didn't hear her.

"What was that?" I asked. She needed to say it loudly.

"I didn't want to be a hypocrite!" she all but screamed at me while turning around. I became amused at her angered face.

"Alright," I said and then looked out the window. Edward and Em looked completely lost. I smiled and shrugged while Rose huffed and stayed quiet.

English came quickly and Rose was still a little upset with me, but let it go. Edward decided to sit with us at lunch today.

"This is different," Jasper announced.

"In a good way," I smiled to make Edward feel more comfortable. He beamed at me. It was finally Friday. My incident on Wednesday seemed so far away now.

"Mom wants us all over for dinner," Emmett said and Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett was acting like a two year old.

"Who is 'all of us'?" Alice asked.

"You, me, Jasper, Rose, Edward, and Belly Button," Emmett said and I scowled at my nickname.

"Thanks Emmy-bear, I would love to," I said and the table all laughed at our little discussion. We started laughing with them after a minute.

Rose, Edward and I piled into Em's jeep and he drove me home. Emmett looked like he was going to burst from not touching her all day. I pulled Edward by the hand and told him he could stay. He agreed without any hesitation and got out and they quickly drove away. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder how he has been keeping it in his pants for the past year," I muttered and Edward laughed.

We just hung out and watched a movie until Charlie got home. I didn't noticed that I was snuggled into Edward's side when I jumped as the door opened. I blushed and bounced up to take care of the dishes. Edward stayed on the couch and Charlie followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm going to the Cullen's for dinner and possibly stay the night is Alice's," I told him. Alice's wasn't discussed, but I knew I was welcome whenever I wanted.

"Okay. I'm going down to Billy's," he said and then after setting his sutff down he noticed Edward's presence.

"Oh, hello Edward. Nice to see you again," he said and I smiled as they shook hands.

"How's the station?" Edward asked politely.

"Slow, but I guess that is a good thing," Charlie said and I leaned against the counter just listening to their conversation.

"We are lucky to have a Chief like you. People know not to pull anything when you are around," Edward said and I giggled a little bit at Charlie's awed expression. He really liked Edward, you could tell. How could you not though?

"He's a keeper," Charlie said and I blushed while Edward laughed lightly.

Edward and I just hung out in the kitchen while Charlie changed. Charlie kissed my forehead on his way out.

"Have a nice night Bells," he said and I nodded.

"Tell Billy..and Jake I said hi," I said hesitantly. Charlie nodded and left.

"He really likes you," I told Edward and he put on a goofy grin. "Don't flatter yourself too much though."

"I'll try not to. Ready?" Edward asked and I nodded and then walked away to grab my things when I stopped midway and turned with an evil grin on my face.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You don't have a car," I said. I have not driven my car in 2 days and missed it terribly.

"I can call Emmet," Edward countered while pulling out his phone. I ran over to him on the couch and jumped on top of him to grab it.

"Success!" I said while stradled on top of him with his phone above my head. He was momentarily dazed and then his face changed into amusement when I blushed noticing my postion.

I took his phone to my room while I grabbed my keys and wallet. My own phone started to ring. I picked it up while heading down the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi sweetie! I miss you! How is Forks? You haven't called me in a while," my mom said worried. I was glad Charlie agreed not to tell her about the accident.

"I miss you too," I said and Edward looked at me in confusion wondering who I was talking to. "I have been busy," I told her while running around Edward outside to my car.

"What have you been doing? I hope you are not hating it there?" she asked concerned. I was too occupied in how Edward picked me up and tried to steal my keys while he laid on top of me on the couch. He started to tickle me and I lost it.

"Edwa-r-rd!" I said in my midst of giggles.

"Bella?" my mom screamed into the phone.

"Sorry," I said still recovering. "Umm...how have I been?" I recalled her question and then Edward started to tickle me and I started laughing again and he just let me sit on the floor beneath him.

"Good! Well more then good! I love it!" I said into the phone and then blushed a little realizing Edward was right there. He smiled to himself.

"This obviously has something to do with a boy," she said as I looked at Edward and my blush darkened.

"Well..Yeah," I said and she laughed as Edward came closer to try to listen. I leaned away. "Mom, I have to go. Can I talk to you later?" I asked.

"Oh come on sweetie! We have to talk more about boys! You never tell me anything," she pouted and I rolled my eyes while trying to get away from Edward. He tickled me again and I went limp while laughing.

"Mom, I really have to go," I giggled into the phone.

"As long as you are being safe!" she yelled into the phone and my face turned a million shades of red and Edward laughed. I really hope he didn't hear that. I hung up to the phone and bounced outside after locking my doors.

"Can I PLEASE drive?" I asked with my bottom lip sticking out. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"It has not been 3 days yet," he said while shaking his head.

"But I feel fine. Please?" I asked and he got dazed again.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I drive?" I asked and he snapped out of it.

"Bella, I will let you drive all day tomorrow. But I drive tonight," he said and I pouted while handing him the keys. He kissed my forehead and then held the passenger door open for me.

I thought about how Edward and I have become so close so fast on our way over to his house. I liked him. A lot. But I already knew that. There was just something there...something so natural that seemed to be so rare to find these days.

Dinner was a lot of fun. Carlisle and Esme let us kids have time to ourselves for a movie or whatever we wanted to do.

Edward and I went up to his room to hang out since we didn't want to be around everyone's PDA.

I looked through Edward's music while he went to take a shower. I don't know why he did, but I was fine with it nonetheless.

He walked out with pj pants on and a shirt. He had wet hair and his eyes seemed to be glowing. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much," he said and I got up and sat on his bed next to him while he turned on the TV.

"I can smell you from all the way over here," I said. It was a good smell. The one that makes my brain go dead. I closed my eyes just enjoying it.

"Do I smell good?" he asked and I opened my eyes and rolled them.

"Better," I told him honestly and then he came over and let me snuggle into his side. I sighed contently.

"Well at least you guys are civil," I heard Esme's voice in the doorway and jumped. I blushed noticing our postion. "Do you need to be home at a certain time?" she asked me.

"No, I told Charlie that I would probably end up staying the night at Alice's. I told her to come get me when she is ready," I told Esme and she nodded and walked away. I leaned over Edward to get my drink and then sat up.

"We should just give up and become a couple," Edward said in mid-drink and I nearly spit it everywhere I swallowed it while choking and then looked into his eyes. He was being completely serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Well my parents and all our friends keep taunting me about it and my mom just winked at me. You didn't noticed?" he asked.

"Umm..no. Nobody has said anything to me," I said then blushed.

"Oh...sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," he said and I bit my lip and looked down.

"It doesn't," I said.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Alice came bouncing in with Jasper's clothes on. I nearly busted up laughing. She frowned. I found out that Jasper pretty much lives here so I am sure those are just extra clothes of his laying around.

"Could you be more obvious?" I asked and she blushed and Edward held back a laugh.

"I'm going to change and then I am meeting you by your car," she said and I nodded as she walked away.

"You are not driving," Edward said in an authoric voice. I stuck out my bottom lip.

"How else am I going to get there? It is right up the road," I said and he sighed in defeat and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" I said and clapped my hands.

"On one condition," he said and I huffed and sat on my knees.

"Depends on what it is," I said and he gave me a wicked smile.

"You are my prisoner tomorrow," he said and I blushed and nodded.

"Okay, but remember Charlie might want me home," I said.

"Charlie likes me. Remember?" he said and I giggled and nodded. "I will pick you up at 10."

"I don't wake up at 10," I countered.

"You have to tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, Sir," I told him jokingly and he smiled.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice called from down the hall. I sighed and reached over to get my things.

Edward walked me to the door and kissed my cheek and we were off. It felt so good to drive my car again.

"Whats up with the grin?" Alice asked and I blushed.

"Nothing," I said.

"Liar," she told me and I laughed.

"I am Edward's prisoner tomorrow," I told her and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh..what time is he picking you up?" she asked.

"I am not telling you that!" I told her. I didn't need her waking me up.

"Fine," she huffed.

"So...Jasper?" I asked and she blushed. "Spill it," I told her and she grinned.

"Okay...we have a good time," she said.

"Details would be nice..like the fact if you had sex with him or not?" I asked and she smacked me on the arm. I was curious.

"No, I didn't. We just fooled around a bit..," she trailed and I shook my head while turning on to her street.

"Okay...that is all I need to know," I said and she smiled and then nodded. I looked at the dashboard and saw it was already 11:30. Boy, does time fly.

"I am going to sleep," I told Alice after I got out of her shower and threw on some of her extra clothes that she had for me. She nodded and I fell asleep to be ready for my plans tomorrow.

"Bella," Alice whispered while poking me awake. I groaned and heard her and someone else giggling. "Get up."

"No," I said and then I rolled over and was almost back asleep when someone woke me up.

"Bella," I opened my eyes to see Edward.

"What?" I asked sleepily. He chuckled.

"You need to get up," he said.

"No, I don't need. You want," I said and he laughed again and got on the bed with me. I relaxed for another minute.

"Are you going to get up or not?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh," I said and he laughed and then started tickling me. I burst into a fit of never ending giggles.

"Edward!" I gasped for air. "I'm up!" I said and he stopped and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good, now get ready. I will be waiting downstairs," he said and I scowled.

"There better be breakfast," I said and laughed again and walked out.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black tee. I threw my hair up and then grabbed my phone with my keys and my wallet.

I bounced downstairs and looked at the breakfast meal in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine," Edward said and I smiled and grabbed toast.

"Good morning rude people who wake me up," I said and they laughed at me. When I finshed eating, I brushed my teeth and then went out to my car. Edward pulled me by the hand.

"You said I could drive today," I pouted.

"That was before I had this idea," he said and I sighed in defeat and let him take me hostage.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Back to my house," he responded.

"I got dressed for that?" I asked and he laughed.

"I have clothes you can wear if that is really that uncomfortable," he said and I blushed thinking about where my thoughts went with Alice last ngiht when I saw her in Jasper's clothes.

"Okay," I said and then relaxed as we pulled up to his house.

"Belly Button!" Emmett jumped off the couch and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Emmy-bear," I said and he growled and set me down.

"What are you up to today?" he asked and I looked at Edward.

"Just hanging out I guess," I said and Emmett smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to Rose's," he said proudly.

"Tell her I say hi," I said and he grinned and walked out to his jeep.

Once we got up to Edward's room I got under his sheets in his bed and closed my eyes. I opened one eye to she him looking at me in amusement.

"Nap time," I said and he laughed lightly and went on the other side of me and pressed my back into his chest.

"How about tickle time?" he asked. I hated that he knew my ticklish spots now and how to make me laugh. I squirmed my way out in my giggle fit and he was laughing with me and stopped. I landed on top of his chest and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He put a protective arm around me and I closed my eyes while sighing contently.

"Is it your goal in life to have me laugh every second of my life?" I asked and his chest rumbled as he laughed lightly.

"Maybe. I just love your laugh. It makes me happy," he said and I sighed.

"I am going to have a six pack one day from laughing so much," I said and he laughed a little bit again.

"Did you mean what you said about not being uncomfortable last night?" he asked and I knitted my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About us being a couple. Does that make you uncomfortable when I talk about that?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you," I spoke the truth. How does he do this to me? I blushed slightly.

"Really?" he asked excitedly and I laughed a little bit.

"Really," I told him and kissed him on his jaw. My lips became dangerously close to his. He leaned down more so that I would have better access. When our lips joined it was magical. A spark lit through me and I deepened it and pulled my face up closer to his by placing my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer so that we were both on our sides. I granted his tounge access as I knotted my fingers in his hair. When we couldn't breathe I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"Wow," I breathed and he smiled and nodded in agreement while bringing his lips to mine once more.

I snuggled back into the crook of his neck and smiled. We stayed like that for a minute and I drifted off to sleep happy to be with Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled noticing where I was. Still in Edward's embrace. I kissed his neck and I felt him smile.

"Good morning again. Are we less grouchy this second time waking up?" he asked and I laughed lightly and while nodding my head, still in the crook of his neck.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Noon," he said and I sat up and looked at him.

"You let me sleep for that long? Did you get bored?" I asked.

"I couldn't wake you. And no, I enjoy watching you sleep," he said.

"You didn't have any problem waking me up this morning creepy person," I joked and he smiled hugely.

"You talk in your sleep," he said and I hid my face in his chest.

"I know," I groaned.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I wake myself up all the time," I said and he laughed. "I'm hungry," I said trying to escape the subject. He nodded and kissed my forehead while we got up.

We sat outside on the patio and ate sandwiches in silence.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do," he said and my phone rang. It was my mom and I groaned remembering our conversation.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed and Edward got an amused expression on his face.

"Oh hey honey! You got off the phone so quick yesterday I didn't know when to call you back," my mom said.

"Now is not a good time," I told her, but she ignored me.

"Bella, I met this wonderful young man around your age. He is Phil's nefew. He is very sweet and charming," she said.

"Eww, Mom! You are married to Phil that is your nefew too and now my cousin," I said and Edward laughed at my expression.

"Well he is very cute. So are his friends. Why don't you come out and visit?" she asked.

"Mom, I have school. And I already have a man in my life. Tell them it sucks they missed out," I said and Edward laughed as I sat over on his lap and kissed his cheek. I put the phone on speaker.

"Come on Bells, you gota live it up!" she said.

"Like you so graciously did in the midst of getting prego with me?" I mocked.

"Isabella Marie! Don't speak to your mother that way," she said and I laughed.

"Sorry. I'm good, Mom. Really," I said and Edward smiled at me proudly.

"Whatever Bella. Just make sure you use protection please. I'm too young to be a grandma," she said and I felt a blush creep up, but to make it go away I retorted back to her.

"You were too young to be a mother!" I said.

"You better be happy I chose life for you!" she said and I brought my hand up to my chest.

"You mean you debated?" I asked sadly. This was the first time I heard about this and it actually made me a little upset. Edward looked at the phone with anxious eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I always loved you. Sure I was not so happy about being pregnant at 17, but I loved you so much and I still do," she said and I relaxed a little bit. Edward still looked upset though. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here," I whispered and he relaxed more.

"I have to go, Mom. Talk to you later," I said and then hung up and kissed Edward on the lips. Every other emotion melted away except for happiness. I started to deepen it more and then my phone rang again. I huffed and Edward laughed at my irritation.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stop having sex and get over here," Rose said and I lifted my head from the chair to see her in the kitchen.

"You are so crude," I said and then hung up. Edward gave me a confused look and I shook my head and went inside.

Rose wanted me to come with her and Alice shopping.

"No, she is mine for the day," Edward said and I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Finally! I was about to go crazy if you didn't make a move," Emmett said and I blushed.

"So? Are you coming or not?" Rose asked and Alice walked through the kitchen.

"Yes, she is. Have you seen her closet?" Alice said and I frowned.

"What is wrong with my closet?" I asked.

"You only have like 5 pairs of jeans and 15 shirts," Alice said.

"So?" I looked at them. That was normal. Edward laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Alice, you knew today was my day," Edward said. I smiled at him. He obviously was willing to save me today.

"Whatever, we just get you all day tomorrow," Rose said and Alice's face fell but she nodded.

"What am I to you people? A toy?" I asked.

"Your not a toy to me Belly Button," Emmett said and I scowled. "But you are Edward's chew toy now," he continued and I blushed a little and Edward glarred at him.

"Thanks Emmy-bear," I said and his face fell a little but the smile never left.

The rest of the day I spent in Edward's room with him. We talked about anything and everything. It seemed weird to call him my boyfriend..he was just so much more. I shook my head to get rid of such thoughts. Edward dropped me off at Alice's where my car had been.

"Be careful," he said and I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I will," I said and he smiled. I kissed him once more before I got out.

I fell asleep around 11 feeling content with my life. I was planning on visiting Jake tomorrow and some of his friends. Well that is if Alice and Rose don't kidnap me.

I woke up earlier than usual on the weekends. I took a shower around 9 and then got ready. Once I was done, I ate some breakfast and then got in my car to drive. I didn't really know exactly where I was going, it just felt good to have my baby back again. My phone rang and I looked at caller ID. It was Alice so I decided to ignore it. I noticed I needed gas, so I headed towards the nearest gas station. Alice called again 2 more times, but I was not in the mood to shop today.

I tried to call Jake but he didn't answer. He probably is still sleeping unless he still doesn't want to talk to me. While trying to call Jake the Call Waiting sign flashed and it said Rose. I just hung up. Why were those two so convinced I needed new clothes? I mean I like shopping on occasion, but not everyday! She tried calling again and then I got a text from her.

_**Where are you? I don't see your car outside...-Rose**_

I decided to ignore her text as well as I made my way over to get a cup of coffee. I relaxed in my car with my warm cup and my phone rang again. Edward. I smiled and answered.

"Just the voice I wanted to hear," I answered.

"Sorry, it isn't Edward! I knew you were ignoring us!" Alice said and I could tell it was on speaker.

"If he is still sleeping get out of his room with the phone on speaker!" I said.

"She said her phone died," my angel's voice said and I smiled.

"Good morning, Edward," I said sweetly. "I'm going to kill you, Alice."

"No you won't! Where are you by the way?" she asked.

"Just stopped for coffee and enjoying my car again," I said.

"Well get over here," she said. "I expect a cup too!"

"No caffine for you, Alice," I told her and she huffed.

"What about me?" Edward's voice was faded. He was probably in his bathroom or closet.

"Gotcha covered, babe," I said and I could almost see him smile with Alice glarring at me.

"Get your ass over here now!" Alice yelled at me. I flinched from my phone.

"Don't talk to my girl like that!" Edward yelled right back.

"Alice, your language is offensive," I teased.

"Get over it, hot stuff. See you soon," she said without even asking if I was going to go over or not. I hung up while turning onto the Cullen's street.

I parked my car in the driveway and put my wallet under my arm while putting my phone in my pocket and carrying 2 coffee cups with my keys dangling on my fingers. I used my hip and butt to close my door and then pressed the lock button on my keys. I smiled proud of myself as I made it to the door. I hit the doorbell and Alice answered with an annoyed expression as Edward took his coffee and kissed me.

"Hello," I said and Alice was still fuming.

"What the hell, Bella?" she said as we walked into the kitchen. Edward glared at her.

"It isn't my fault. She wouldn't answer her damn phone unless you were the one calling," she said and I blushed as Edward put on a goofy grin like he won a million dollars.

"That isn't true. I would have answered it for my parents or Jake too," I said and she huffed and walked away. I laughed once she was out of hearing range.

"Thank you for the coffee. How much do I owe you?" he asked and I put on a wicked grin.

"A kiss," I said.

"I think I might be able to manage that," he said and then walked around the counter and I placed my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist.

"You think you might?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and bent down as my lips met his. I granted his tongue access as he almost picked me up off the floor while crushing me closer to him.

"I swear this always happens," I heard Rose talk in the background. I pulled away and looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"What always happens?" Edward asked.

"I walk in on you two pretty much having sex in your mouths or undressing each other with your eyes," she said and I blushed and grabbed my coffee to try and hide it.

"Sorry, I just can't get away from her," Edward said and Rose gagged.

"Whatever. Bella, come on. Lets go," she said and I frowned.

Shopping wasn't as bad as I expected. While they left me in the dressing room for a couple minutes I decided to call Jake again.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring sleepily. I smiled.

"Hey, lazy bum. How'd ya sleep?" I asked.

"Okay I guess. How are you?" he asked me. I knew I should tell him that Edward and I were together, but I knew it would be better in person.

"I'm doing really well, Jake," I said happily. "Can you come over for dinner tongiht?" I asked and he contemplated for a couple seconds. "I'll make whatever you want," I bribed.

"Okay, fine. Ordering a pizza would be okay," he said and I smiled.

"Great! I will pick you up in a couple hours," I said looking at the clock. It was already 3. Where had my day gone? Alice and Rose walked back into the dressing room with another load of clothes to try on. After about an hour and a half I stopped them.

"Okay, guys!" I yelled over their bickering. "I have to go. Jake is coming over for dinner and I have to pick him up...and I have to tell him Edward and I are together," I said.

"Okay..but I need you to drive Alice home...you knew that, right?" Rose asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Will you drive down to La Push with me?" I asked Alice once we got into my car.

"Duh..I won't let him rape you," Alice said and I laughed.

"He will move on eventually," I sighed.

"I don't know..he will get another girl, that is for sure," she said and I nodded.

"Do you think that Rose is okay with me being with Edward?" I asked.

"I think it will take time to trust him for her. I know that she has to see how much good you are for each other," Alice told me and I nodded as she turned on the radio.

We sang along to it all the way to Jake's and I ordered a pizza before we walked in. I told Jake as soon as I saw him about Edward because it wouldn't do any good if I held it off longer. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"Come on, Jake. He really is a great guy once you actually know him," Alice said and I smiled at her while we made our way to the pizza place. "Give him a chance."

"I just hope that he doesn't pull anything dumb on you," Jake said.

"He won't," I said confidently. "Jake, believe me when I say that Edward won't hurt me anytime soon. I don't think he ever will," I told him and grabbed his hand.

"I just don't trust him," Jake told me.

"I know," I sighed and then got out to recieve the pizza.

"Bella, I have an idea!" Alice sang from the back seat.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you and Jake go over to the Cullen's. I know Esme would love to meet him," Alice said as if Esme were her own mother. I smiled at her and Jake grimanced.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Jake said harshly.

"Jake, it is only dinner," I said. He mummbled 'Fine' and then I called Edward. He wasn't happy about it either, but I knew he would be civil for me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Shorter chapter than usual but not that bad.

Chapter 8:

Alice came with us to the Cullen's because Jasper was there. I knew there was reasoning for her suggesting we go over there. The second we stepped through the door and Edward kissed me, you could feel the tension in the air. Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Jacob," I introduced them.

"Hello Jacob, it is wonderful to meet you," Esme said sweetly and Carlisle shook his hand. I smiled.

"Well pizza's here," said Jake and then we followed everyone in the kitchen. Soon everyone cleared out except Jake, Edward and I. I shifted in my chair awkwardly at the tension.

"So how long has it been since you have seen each other?" I asked, praying to break the silence and the glares.

"A few years," Edward said polietly, but his expression didn't change. I sighed.

"Obviously nothing has changed," I muttered lowly so that nobody could hear as I laid my forehead on my hands.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Hmm?" I asked while looking up at their concerned faces for me. "Oh, nothing," I assured them and Jake went back to glaring while Edward eyed me worriedly. I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. He squeezed it and gave me a small smile.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Jake snarled at Edward and I. I rolled my eyes.

"One day. Are you happy?" I asked peeved. I wish Jake could act mature about this. Edward was doing just fine as I expected.

"No. You couldn't tell me earlier?" he asked.

"You didn't answer your phone," I shrugged and then took a sip of my lemonade. He huffed and looked down.

"I can take you home if you would feel more comfortable," I said to him. He was acting like a 10 year old who hates visiting relatives. He glared at me.

"Thanks, Bella," he told me sarcastically.

"What did I do?" I asked outraged at his response.

"Outside. Now," he said harshly and then got up. I huffed and then put my head on the table. It hurt more than I expected.

"Ow," I said and then rubbed my forehead. Edward's amused expression was obvious. I frowned and he kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile and then stood up to go face Jake.

Edward's POV:

I watched Bella yelling at Jake while throwing her hands in all different directions. I smiled at how cute she was when she was mad. I knew Bella would be upset if I listened to the conversation so I just watched incase he decided to hurt her. I felt hands being placed on my shoulder's. I turned around and smiled at my mom.

"So you finally got her?" she said and I laughed lightly.

"Yep," I said.

"Does she know?" she asked.

"Why does it matter? It wouldn't change anything," I said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you are serious about this girl, you need to tell her. I know that she will be able to handle it," Esme said and kissed me on the cheek before walking away. It has only been one day and my mom already speaks about Bella like I am going to marry her one day. Bella sure did make a hell of an impression on everyone. Especially me.

Bella's POV:

I saw Jasper walk out of the house with Alice and I threw my keys at them. He caught it effortlessly.

"Take him home," I said while walking angerily back inside. I saw Edward sitting on the couch deep in thought and stopped in my place. I took a deep breath to calm down and then walked over to Edward. I stood behind the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You," he answered and I giggled and walked around the couch to sit on his lap. "What happened?" he asked while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing really. I was just trying to make him understand that I am not leaving you and that he needs to move on," I said and then sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I don't want you to give up your friendship with Jacob for me," Edward said and I knitted my eyebrows together and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he sighed.

"Jake is important to you. Anyone can see that. And you are fighting with him because of me," Edward said and looked down. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Your right," I said and pain crossed his features. It hurt me. "Jake is very important to me. But you are very important to me too," I said and his face relaxed a little bit. "And I am not fighting with him because of you. I am fighting with him because his maturity level needs to rise. You saw him. He was acting like I was his property or something. He just needs to get a grip of his life. I can't help him with that though because he would blame me for not being in love with him. I don't want to feel guilty all of the time," I told Edward and he rested my head on his shoulder.

"And you don't deserve to feel guilty," Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Once he finds another girl, everything will be better again," I said.

"I don't know...compared to you?" he said and I pushed his chest playfully.

"I'm serious," I said.

"So am I," he countered.

"Whatever. Are there any bachlorettes out there for him?" I asked.

"Tanya," Edward suggested and I pushed his chest again.

"Down in La Push, smartass," I said and he laughed.

"No...I don't know anyone," he said and I nodded and cuddled closer to him. I could figure Jake out later. All I wanted to do was stay wrapped in Edward's embrace.

The week of school that followed was a lot like my first day. Everyone looked in mine and Edward's direction. Tanya glared at me all week but didn't say anything. Jake hasn't talked to me either. It really didn't bother me suprizingly. He just need to get his head out of his ass.

I woke up during the night on Friday to a loud bang outside and then footsteps running. I looked at my clock and it read that it was 2 in the morning. I sighed and rolled out of bed to look out my window. I gasped at the sight.

My whole front yard was covered in toliet paper and the grass was forked. I grabbed my sweatshirt and through it on while running down stairs.

I found rice spread in my rocks and tape on my car that read 'Bitch' and 'Whore'. I groaned and looked up to the sky. Why did this have to happen to me?

While I was walking back inside to wake Cahrlie to see what happened, I found a note taped to the front door.

_Bella,_

_You don't deserve what you have. Not one person thinks that you belong with him._

The note wasn't signed, but I knew exactly who it was. Tanya. It had to be. My heart still broke nonetheless at how true the note was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke Charlie up after pulling my emotions together about the note. He was furious of course. Any home owner would be if their grass was ruined and my car had tape stuck on it that wouldn't come off all of the way. Charlie called a couple more officers to help him catch the people who did it.

"So do you have any idea who could have done this?" the officer asked. I sighed. I would be blamed if Tanya got in trouble with the law. "Any enemies?" he pushed.

"Umm...well...I wouldn't necessarily call her an enemy. Just my boyfriend's crazy ex," I said while biting my lip. I didn't want this to hit school papers, or worse...the town's papers.

"Okay...can we get a name?" he asked and I sighed. Edward would back me up, right? I really didn't know. I wish he was here.

"Are you talking about the girl who punched you in the face?" Charlie asked while sitting on the couch with us.

"She assulted you?" the officer asked. I searched for his name. Tom.

"It really wasn't a big deal," I said and sighed in defeat as they gave me intense stares. "Her name is Tanya. Look, I am really tired and we have been at this for 3 hours," I said. It was already 5 in the morning. "I would like to just get some rest."

"Certainly," Tom said and I smiled at him.

"I will give you further details on this girl," I heard Charlie say as I was about to walk up the stairs.

"I don't know for sure if it was her," I said. "I don't want to be the one to point fingers," I told Tom hesitently.

"Don't worry. All of this will remain confidential," Tom said and I smiled even though I knew it wouldn't work that way. It couldn't. This all points to me who put the blame on anyone. It was my house and I don't think anyone holds anything against Charlie. I jumped into my bed and fell sound asleep. I woke up at 8 and groaned. Why couldn't I sleep?

I knew why though. Because if Edward were to choose Tanya's side in this..I couldn't live with myself for placing that blame. I put on some of my most comfortable pairs of jeans and a sweatshirt. I grabbed the note just incase I needed to show him.

Charlie left for the station when they were all done cleaning up, so I was home alone. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my keys and wallet not caring what I looked like as I headed over to Edward's house.

The tape on my windsheild bothered me all the way there. I tried three times with my automatic cleaner to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. I gave up and tried to call Edward as I sat outside his house. He didn't answer. I sighed and knocked lightly on the door. Esme answered with a concerned look on her face.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine..just couldn't sleep. Is Edward here?" I asked.

"Well...he is still sleeping, but he went to bed early, so I don't mind if you wake him up," she said and I smiled as I made my way up to his room. I tapped on his door lightly just to make sure I don't walk in on him or anything. No answer.

I opened the door cautiously to find him past out. I giggled a little bit and sighed. I couldn't wake him up. Then again, I did need to get payback. I crawled into his bed and cuddled into his side. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I was about to have a heart attack. I kissed his neck and his cheek and he groaned while waking up.

"Why, Bella?" he asked and I giggled tiredly.

"Payback, Mister," I said and he frowned and then opened his eyes. They instantly looked worried.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked and he brought his hands up to my eyes where I am sure I had bruises.

"You always look beautiful, just really tired," he said and I smiled a little bit.

"Long night," I said. "Boss had me working because the boys were begging," I teased and Edward rolled his eyes and pushed me teasingly.

"I am sure they were," he said. "What happened?" he asked.

"I did something," I said and sat on my legs while looking down at my hands. He took both of my hands in one of his and his other hand to lift my chin.

"It couldn't have been that bad," he said and I sighed.

"I placed blame on someone and reported it to the police," I told him.

"Police? Bella, what is going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Our house got destroyed," I said. "There was toliet paper everywhere and forks in our grass. Rice was spilled everywhere and someone stuck tape on my car writing 'Whore' and 'Bitch'," I sighed. I was completely humiliated. I felt angry tears run down my face. Edward wiped them away.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry," he said and I shurgged while he handed me a tissue.

"It wasn't your fault. It happened around 2 this morning," I said. "I went back to sleep around 5, but couldn't because I didn't know if you would be angry with me or not," I whispered the last part.

"Why woud I be angry with you?" he asked.

"I told the police that I think Tanya did it. Well Charlie did because they asked of any enemies and Tanya punched me in the face. I didn't want or mean to I swear," I said and he placed a hand over my mouth as the tears came down my face faster. I took a deep breath to calm myself anf then wiped away the tears with the tissue. "Sorry," I said and then took another deep breath to stop myself from crying anymore.

"Don't apologize. You are angry and humiliated. You have a right to be upset," he said and I smiled at him. He understood how I felt and I was greatful for that.

"So you aren't angry?" I asked.

"Of course not. I think you had every reason to put Tanya's name down. I mean she is the only one who wasn't nice to you in this town," Edward said and I sighed relieved.

"Thank goodness," I said.

"You thought I might pick her side?" he asked and he looked amused.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"I just know you," he shrugged and I smiled. "Like I know that you didn't tell me the whole story," he continued and I frowned.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said. I really didn't want to show him the note. I only brought it if he didn't believe me.

"Bella...please tell me. I don't like it when you hide things," he said.

"When have I ever hidden anything?" I asked.

"Now, and I don't like it," he told me and I gave him a small smile and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you to get upset," I said. This note was what shook me the most...

"You came to me and started crying at 8 in the morning. I don't think anything could make me more upset," he said and guilt washed over me.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"What? Oh no, Bella...I meant that I don't like seeing you upset because it makes me upset. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I worded it wrong," he said and I laughed as he tried to explain himself. He gave me a small smile.

"Alright, I will tell you," I said while grabbing the note from my pocket.

"What's this?" he asked while I handed over the note.

"It was taped to my front door," I told him while he read it. He became pale and looked angry.

"Don't say anything," I told him while he was about to speak. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to look at it, and I certainly don't want that to affect us at all," I said and he nodded. "Do you have any clothes I can barrow? Specifically sweatpants or basketball shorts?" I said and his expression lightened and he got up and threw some basketball shorts at me.

"Thanks," I said and skipped to his bathroom to change.

When I came out, he was standing with his hands on his dresser with his head hung. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I placed my forhead on his bare back and went to kiss his neck. I brought my arms up to where my hands were cupping his shoulders. He relaxed.

"It's going to be okay," I said and he sighed and then turned around. I brought my hands up to his hair while trying to read the expression in his beautiful green eyes. All I found was worried. I smoothed his forehead and went on my toes to kiss him. He met me halfway so that I wouldn't have to stay on my toes. It was a long and lingering kiss. Tender and soft. He smiled with me.

"Can I go back to sleep?" he asked and I giggled.

"Only if I can come with," I said and he wiggled his eye brows which made me roll my eyes.

I fell asleep cuddled into his side with my head on his chest.

I got woken up by Alice bursting through Edward's door and jumping on his bed. Edward and I both shot up.

"Do you mind?" I asked annoyed and Edward laughed at my expression as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me? I got so worried when Charlie called and asked for me to check on you. Of course you would scare me half too death and not be at home. Oh, Sweetie I am so sorry this happened. How are you feeling? Is everything okay?" she asked and I had to grasp her shoulders.

"Breathe, Alice," I said and she did and then hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Just really tired," I said, trying to tell her I wanted to go back to sleep. Edward was laying down in bed and smiling with his eyes closed.

"It's noon!" she said.

"Yeah, and I was up for more than half of the night," I countered.

"All right, as long as you are okay," she said and made her way out of the room. I laughed a little bit and then Edward had me burst into hysterics when he started tickling me.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said sarcastically as we were still laughing.

"My speciality," he said and I shook my head while starting to get out of bed.

"You're making me breakfast, right?" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip.

"I guess," he said and walked over and kissed my bottom lip to make it go away. I giggled.

"Pancakes are fine," I said and he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked and I laughed and went back into the bathroom to change into my jeans while he went into his closet to change into day clothes. I came out while he was pulling a shirt over his head. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and grabbed my hand as we made our way to the kitchen. He got all of the supplies out and I sat at the kitchen counter. I laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with a confused expression on his face.

"You don't know how to make pancakes?" I asked and he smiled shyly. I got up from my chair and bounced to his side.

"I can get Esme to do it," he said.

"I have been feeding myself for years. I can manage," I told him and he smiled. I made about 10 and then Edward helped me clean everything up. Emmett came bursting through the door.

"Yes! You are the best little sister ever!" Em said and I rolled my eyes while he kissed my cheek.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked as she walked in right behind him.

"I'm fine," I said and she looked at me unsure. After eating, I headed home to take of some things around the house. And to escape the 'How are you?' question.

In the middle of doing laundry my cell phone rang. Jake.

"Are you done being an asshole?" I answered and I heard him cover the mic while he was laughing. "I'm serious," I said firmly and he stopped.

"I heard what happened..I just wanted to see if everything was okay," he said and I sighed.

"Everything is fine. I just wish that the police didn't get involoved," I said.

"You never liked attention," he told me like I didn't already know.

"Yeah...well it is impossible now," I said.

"I'm really sorry about flipping at the Cullen's place. I just don't trust him, Bella," he said.

"But I trust him, Jake. So if you trust me, then you will trust my judgement," I stated firmly.

"I trust you, but you know judgement could always be off," he told me and I sighed.

"Jake, just let me be happy. That is all that I will ask of you," I said.

"Alright, fine. Whatever makes you happy," he said and I smiled.

"That would be Edward," I told him.

"I know," he mubbled.

"Don't be so thrilled," I said jokingly.

"Sorry," he said.

"That's okay. Any luck in the girl department?" I asked.

"You really want to talk about this?" he countered.

"I just want you to be happy," I whispered.

"I'm trying. I will call you in a couple days," he said.

"Okay. Bye," I said and he hung up. I was feeling better after that conversation. Now that I knew he was trying to move on, it felt good to know he would let me be happy with Edward.

I took a shower and then settled into bed around 10. I wanted to see Edward tomorrow and look good. Not like I did this morning. While falling asleep, I hoped that I wouldn't have to talk to the police about this Tanya mess anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I'm not doing it," I told Edward while we were sitting in the school parking lot in his car. He insisted that he picked me up today because of rumors and whatnot.

"Bella, you have to go to school," he said.

"No, I am sixteen and turning seventeen soon. I can drop out," I told him.

"I won't let you drop out because of the attention you will be recieving today," he said.

"You are not helping," I said. I really didn't want to go to school today. It was the Monday after the so called harassment. Police really need to get a dictionary. It wasn't even harassment...it was just property damage.

"I know," he said and pondered. "What if I told you that I would take you out if you went to school today?" he bribed.

"Like on a real first date?" I asked. We really never had one.

"Yep," he said getting excited.

"You would do that anyway," I told him and the first bell rang.

"Just go to class," he said while pulling me from the passenger seat.

"You're so _pushy_," I said while grasping his hand firmly in mine. I got some glares in my direction. Partly because they were Tanya's friends and the other part was because of Edward. Even if we had been together for a week, people were still jealous. As they should be. Edward is an amazing boyfriend and a really good kisser. I snapped my thoughts out of it while looking at sorry stares. Those didn't help because I hated when people felt sorry for me.

"Text me if you need me," he said and kissed my cheek. I nodded and missed the feeling of his hand in mine.

My first hour teacher is cool with phones as long as it doesn't disrupt her class. She let us have a free day. I loved but hated her at the same time. Jessica Stanely came to talk to me.

"So, Bella. I heard about the mess you got into," she said and everyone's head snapped in my direction.

"Well...uh..," I answered brilliantly and then pulled myself together. I coughed to clear my throat. "It really is none of your business. I would really like to forget about it if you doin't mind," I spoke to everyone. They slumped in their chairs. I pulled out my phone.

_If you don't see me in English it is because I died. -Bella_

_**You are so overdramatic. -Edward**_

_I just had to tell the whole class to stay out of my business. I wouldn't be suprized if everyone heard about a fit I almost threw. -Bella_

_**Its a hard life. -Edward**_

_Tell me about it. -Bella_

I had to smile at our mini conversation. I knew he was busy because he didn't text back. He would have sent me much longer texts if he wasn't doing something.

"Is this day ever going to end?" I asked Edward as we walked to English together.

"We are halfway there," he said with a sad smile. It has taken everything in me not to pitch a bitch at people who dare to talk to me right now about issues that were none of their business.

At lunch Jessica came up to me again looking at me as if I should say something to her.

"Can I help you?" I asked while letting go of Edward's hand and turning to her.

"Well, duh. You have to tell me everything!" she said like we were best friends. Sure, maybe I have known her since we were 5, but I certainly never liked her. She never even talked to me when I came into town over the summers.

"Uh..no I don't," I said trying not to get angry. I was sick of people trying to get information out of me. I heard Edward cough to hold back a laugh. I smacked his arm and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Oh, come on, Bella! We both know that whole 'stay out of my business' crap was not directed towards me," she said like I owed her a life. I fumed with anger.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Emmett said from behind me. That made me a little bit more angry for no reason. Maybe I just hate hearing people talk right now.

"Actually it was directed towards you. Do you need me to repeat myself?" I asked trying not to scream at her.

"Come on, Bella. I have known you for over 10 years," she said.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked and then turned around. She had to know that she wasn't a trustworthy person.

"So now you decide to turn into a bitch?" she asked, getting angry herself.

"This isn't even about me to you! It is all about you! It has _always_ been about you! Did you even care to ask how I felt? Humiliated and hurt, for yours and everyone else's information because gossip is all you people seem to care about!" I said. I had finally gotten a chance to pitch a bitch! I grabbed all of my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria to calm myself down where nobody else would see me. An angry tear fell as everybody in the cafeteria watched me stalk off. Great, another scene I had created.

I cursed Edward for not letting me drive myself. I wanted to leave. Now. Everyone let me have alone time and I was greatful for that. The bell rang and I groaned while wiping the rest of my tears away.

The rest of my day people stayed out of my way. They whispered though. Like I didn't know they were talking about me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Angela Weber. She has always been nice.

"I am really sorry for what happened. Is there anything I can do?" she asked and I smiled at her. She was so nice and caring. Why couldn't everyone be like her?

"Thanks. And no, not really. It has just been a hard day is all," I said.

"I understand. Call me if you need to talk," she said and walked away. She made me feel a little better. Now it was time to face Edward. I haven't seen him since lunch. I chewed on my lip while waiting for him at his car.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" Edward asked with a teasing grin on his face. And just like that my day turned around. I smiled while he picked me up into a tight hug and spun me around.

"I'm Bella the Bitch. Didn't you hear?" I asked jokingly and he kissed me.

"I thought it was pretty hot and sexy, what you did," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I think that everyone believes I can take care of myself now," I said.

"And if they don't, I will always be here," he said and I smiled at kissed him again.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett say as he snatched me away from Edward and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Belly Button! I am so sorry for adding fuel to your fire," he said and I laughed even though I hated the nickname.

"Put me down," I told him and he smiled and set me back in Edward's arms.

"I forgive you, Emmy-bear," I said and he grinned like a fool.

I went over to the Cullen's house to get some homework done incase I needed Edward's help. I sucked at Geometry and he was a genius. It was the other way around for English. I laid on my stomach in Edward's bed with my feet up and cossed, trying to figure out how to do a extra problems my teacher assigned to help study for a test tomorrow. I chewed at the top of my pen. It was like a forgien language to me, this one problem.

"You are too sexy for your own good today," Edward said pulling me out of my trance. I ignored his comment because I didn't want him to see me blush.

"Can you translate this to English please?" I asked while holding up my notebook. He walked over and did the whole problem in less than 2 minutes. I had to have stared at that thing for at least a good 15 minutes. I let out a frustrated huff and pressed my face into the matress.

"I'm gonna fail," my voice muffled. He ran his finger's through my hair.

"You are not going to fail," he said and I rolled on my back to face him.

"Well I won't do well on this test I have tomorrow. I just don't get it!" I threw my arms over my head.

"Maybe we should take a break," Edward suggested and rolled on top of me.

"I really need to study," I said and he kissed my jaw and all my agruments vanished.

"Just relax for a little bit," he said and I did as his lips captured mine. I cupped my hands around his neck.

"Okay, but if I am not allowed to graduate because I didn't pass I am blaming it on you," I said centimeters away from his lips. He laughed lightly and kissed me again.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to get a room?" I heard Emmett's voice boom through the doorway. Edward sighed and buried his head into my neck. I giggled.

"Umm...Em, we are in Edward's room," I countered and Edward rolled off of me.

"Right...well Mom just got home and wants to know if you are staying for dinner?" he asked me.

"I will check with Charlie," I said and he smiled.

"Alright, I'm closing the door now," Emmett said and I threw a pillow at him and it hit the door. I laid back down and Edward hovered on top of me again. His lips met mine and I pushed lightly on his chest.

"Edward, I need to get my homework done," it came out weaker than intended seeing as his lips were still on mine.

"You have a B. You're fine," he said and then kissed me again.

"I need all As for the rest of my high school life if I want to graduate with a 4.0 GPA," I said and he sighed and rolled off me.

"Fine," he said and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

We finished our homework and I felt better about Geometry. I called Charlie to tell him I was staying over. He said it was fine if I was back by 8.

"So are you free on Friday?" Edward asked.

"I might be able to pencil you in," I said teasingly. "Why?" I asked. We were driving me home right now.

"I want to take you out," he said and I smiled.

"Okay. What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he told me and I frowned.

He kissed me goodnight and I went to shower and go to bed. What was he planning?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

People got the memo not to mess with me for the rest of the week after Monday which I was greatful for. We have a lot to hold against Tanya, but not much that we could do. If we sent her to court all they would do is slap her on the wrist with a ruler and let her go, which would do nothing.

It still didn't change the fact about how much it bothered me. She admitted to doing it which only made sueing her more worthless. Edward never spoke about it with me after that Saturday at his house. I guess I was happy that he listened to me when I told him not to, but now I want to know if the note spoke the truth. If he thought I didn't deserve him, then why would he still be with me?

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. He had just picked me up for our date tonight. He said semi formal so I let Alice do her job. She dressed me in a black strapless dress that went down to mid-thigh. It was short. Really short. And it bothered me, but I guess I looked pretty good. I was wearing my hair in a pony tail with it curled and had a black rose pinned to the rubberband holding it back. I was just wearing my normal everyday black eyeliner and mascara. Alice had me in 2 inch heels that I have already almost fell in. Edward looked amazing as always. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a black button up. Alice had to have done something to make us color cordinate. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"You just seem a little out of it tonight. Or that you are hiding something. I don't know...something is just..off," he said and I knew he was trying not to offend me. But to be honest, I would have been more offended if he didn't notice something was off. I sighed and laced his free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel in mine.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not right now," I told him honestly. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said.

"Thanks. I guess you look okay," I teased him. He smiled and winked at me. He already knew I thought he was a God sent to kill me by his beauty.

We pulled up to his house and I got confused. I thought he was taking me out? He opened the passenger side and took my hand. I stood up and he put his arm around my waist while leading to his backyard. I looked at him in confusion. He just smiled and kissed my forehead. I gasped.

The backyard was beautiful. The reflection of the pool lights in the night sky was amazing. There were a table and chairs set up on the sidewalk behind the pool and infront of the fountain. It was lighted with what reminded me of the lights you put on a Christmas tree on the edges of the table. It had a black cloth on it with two red roses in a vase and plates with a beautiful dinner prepared. I felt my eyes sting with tears. He did this all for me? Nobody has ever gone to this extreme just for _me_.

"This is beautiful," I whispered and he kissed my cheek while pulling me in closer to his side.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Do I _like_ it?" I asked retorhically and looked at him like he has lost every bit of his damn mind. "I absolutely love it," I said and he smiled and kissed whatever expression off of my face.

"I asked Esme to help me put it together for you," he whispered and then we started walking towards the setting.

"Nobody has ever done something so nice for me," I told him and he smiled like he won the marathon.

"I am just expressing to you how much you mean to me," he said and he pulled out my chair.

"Thank you," I said while getting choked up. At the begining of the night I didn't think he thought I was good enough to be with him. This almost convinced me that I knew I was.

"I got your favorite drink," he said pulling out a diet coke. I smiled.

"I never told you that was my favorite," I said.

"But everytime you go somewhere this is what you order," he told me.

"You are way too observant," I muttered and he shrugged while handing me the can.

"But am I right?" he asked.

"Aren't you always?" I countered and he smiled.

"You have completely turned my world around. Did you know that?" he asked while we started eating. I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth.

"How?" I asked him. I was truely curious.

"I don't know..you just do," he said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked getting worried.

"It is a great thing," he said and I relaxed and started eating again.

"This is really good," I said pointing at my food. And I wasn't just saying that to be polite. The dinner was simply amazing.

"It is something my mom taught me to cook when I was little," he said and his eyes were sad. His expression confused me.

"Oh...did Esme cook it tonight?" I asked wanted to wipe that sad expression off of his face.

"No," he hesitated. "Bella, there is something in my past that you should know about," he said and I looked at him curiously.

"Okay..," I said, waiting for him to go on.

"When I was 7, my parents or rather my biological father, put me up for adoption," he told me.

"I don't understand," I said honestly. Esme and Carlisle would never get rid of their children. I knew this for a fact.

"My biological name is Edward Anthony Masen. When I was 7 my biological mother died in a car accident. I was completely devestated. My biological father didn't know what to do with me after that. He took me down to child services and left me there alone with a couple pairs of clothing," he said and I closed my eyes, taking this in.

"Oh my goodness," I whispered. How could anyone be so cruel as to kick their own child to the curb? Especially Edward. My Edward.

"When I turned 8, Esme and Carlisle adopted me. They treated me as their own and no differently. To them it didn't matter if I was blood related or not, I was their son. Emmett was cool with it of course. As long as he didn't have to share a room he would say," Edward said laughing at the memory. It was good to hear him laugh. "Esme and Carlise showed me what true love is and haven't stoped showing me since. Even if that did include a few spankings on the way," he joked and I had to laugh with him. I grabbed his hand even though I knew I had a tear streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry that happened. But to be honest, in a way I'm not. If you weren't with Esme and Carlise I don't think I would have ever met you and I love them for it," I said and he smiled lightly and wiped some of the tears away from my face.

"Is he still out there? Your biological father I mean," I asked because I wanted to know. He sighed.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to him since though," he said and I squeezed his hand.

"Are you angry about it?" I asked with concerned eyes.

"I used to be. But now I consider myself lucky. Carlise and Esme are amazing people. I truely love them with all of my heart. They changed my life for the better," he said and I smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you see it that way. Because if you didn't I would have to knock some sense into that head of yours," I said and he laughed lightly.

"You are taking this much better than I thought," he said and I smiled and shrugged.

"It isn't like it changes who you are or who we are as a couple," I said and he took a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You don't need to thank me. I apreciate you telling me," I said. "I feel better about us. Stronger," I told him honestly.

"Me too," he said and then grabbed my hand and I have seen this move before.

"No way am I dancing with you," I said.

"I just told you my very sad life story and you won't dance with me?" he looked and me and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you," I told him with a teasing smile.

"And you shouldn't," Esme's voice that came from behind me made me jump. She smiled at me. "Edward has gotten himself in enough trouble to drive us all crazy. I stopped feeling sorry for him the day after we brought him home," she said and I laughed lightly.

"Mom, Emmett and I only ate all of the cookie dough in the fridge because you put it there. You can't expect it not scream 'Eat me!' to 8 and 9 year old boys," Edward said and I giggled. I wonder how many times this has been spoken about at the Christmas table.

"Whatever, Edward," Esme said and picked up our dishes and brought them inside.

"Thank you for dinner," I called after her and she smiled. "It was delicious."

"Anytime," she said and walked back into the house.

"I love your mom," I told Edward like we didn't just have the conversation of her biological mother dying.

"You made a hell of a good impression on her and the rest of the family. Especially me," he said and it seemed like he has thought that before and decided to tell me just now.

"I'm glad," I smiled and he kissed me and tried to trick me into dacing with him. "I know what you are doing," I murmured against his lips. He smiled.

"I don't know what you are accusing me of," he said.

"Uh-huh," I said and pushed him back. Little did I know the pool was right behind him. I laughed at his expression as he came up and frowned at me.

"I swear I had no idea that was there," I said trying to hold back my giggles.

"Sure," he said. "Help me out," he told me and I grabbed his hands. Of course he would play the 'help me out' trick on me. He pulled me in right with him. I screamed and laughed.

"Alice is going to kill you," I told him.

"I will give her money to buy a new dress," he said and then took the burrett out of my hair to take it down. "It saddens me that you would wear a black rose," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well black is not a good color of the rose. It saddens the soul," he said.

"Since when did you come from the 19th century?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm just saying," he said and pulled me into a hug while we were still in the water. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are a really good guy for a person with such a screwed up past," I said and I felt him smile.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome. I really like you, you know?" I said.

"I know," he whispered.

"So don't screw this up, okay?" I told him and I closed my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that. I can't," he whispered into my ear and then I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with much passion as I wrapped my legs around him. He held his arms tightly around my waist while kissing me back. We pulled away and I was pushed up against the wall of the pool. Edward started kissing down my neck. I allowed myself to feel good and then I pushed him away after a minute.

"Edward, stop. This is something else we need to talk about," I said and he did and looked up into my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I am not ready to have sex just yet," I said.

"Okay," he whispered and nodded. I smiled because he actually listened and looked like he understood. I kissed him once more and then we got out of the water.

We went up to his room and threw on some dry clothes. Charlie thinks that I am at Alice's right now because it was 10. He knew that I had a date with Edward. That was when I told him I would be back there. I was planning on going back to her house...just not anytime soon.

We got blankets and went back outside to sit on the grass. I sat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You sure know how to make an amazing first date," I said and he smiled.

"Only for you," he told me and I scuffed.

"You better be telling me the truth. I am so sick of boys and their bullshit," I said. He stayed silent and I looked up at his face. He looked upset. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you think I would lie to you?" he asked and I felt guilt wash over me. I hadn't ment it like that.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean was.." I tried to explain, but I knew I screwed it up. "Damnit," I said more to myself then him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked and then pulled me back down to his lap. I sighed.

"Away. I always seem to screw up the most perfect situations," I said and buried my face in my hands. He rubbed my back.

"No you don't. You are too hard on yourself," he whispered.

"I made you upset. I honestly didn't mean to. I was just trying-" I started but he finished.

"To protect yourself?" he guessed and I sighed.

"Yeah," I said totally ashamed.

"Bella," he said and I looked him in the eye. "Some trust would be nice."

"I do trust you," I said automatically. That was the truth. I just had to finish telling it. "I'm just scared that I trust you too much," I told him in a whisper.

"You can trust me as much as you want. I won't hurt you," he said.

"You are the only person that can hurt me," I told him and in that instant I knew that I loved him. The words didn't need to be spoken because we already knew how much we meant to one another, and in my mind that was what true love was. It didn't matter if we had only been together for a couple weeks. It felt like years with him. And to me, time doesn't decide when love should happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I didn't tell Alice all of the details and she didn't push which I was beyond greatful for. If you asked a million times I would be so annoyed that I would spill my guts out. I honestly think that I don't want anyone to know the extent of our date because it was too special to be shared.

I got out of Alice's shower and threw on jeans and an old sweatshirt that I got in Pheonix. I just left my hair wet and grabbed all of my things.

"What are you doing today?" Alice asked.

"Charlie is over at the Black's house. I think I might stop by for a couple hours," I said. Jake and I were on better terms now and I wanted to keep it that way. If I didn't hang out with him that would not be the case.

"Alright. Does Edward know?" she asked.

"Not yet. I was planning on calling him," I told her. Edward trusted me. I knew he wouldn't mind if I went over there for a little bit.

"Okay. Well I guess I will see you later then," she said.

"Alice, what's up? You seem weird today," I told her honestly. Something was bothering her.

"Nothing really. Jasper just hasn't talked to me all weekend," she said.

"I'm sure there is a reason," I tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I guess," she told me and I knew she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alice, everybody gets busy. He will call you sometime today or you will see him at school Monday," I said.

"I know. Bye," she said and I hugged her and got in my car and drove off. I called Edward first thing.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you out too late," I said while giggling.

"I'm sure you are. What's up?" he asked.

"Well I just left Alice's and she is internally freaking out. If you see Jasper tell him to call her or I will beat him with a stick," I told him sternly. He laughed.

"That would actually be fun to watch," he said.

"I'm serious. She is totally worried that he is off with some other girl," I said.

"Alright. That isn't the only reason you called I am guessing," I sighed at his words.

"No. I am going over to Jake's for a bit. My dad is already over there and I haven't spent time with either of them in a while," I told him honestly.

"Okay, just be careful and call if you need anything," he said.

"I will. I can come over after if that makes you feel better," I told him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"See you then. Bye," I said and he hung up the phone. I pulled up to Jake's house at the same time. I looked through the window to see an old friend of ours. Leah. Jake saw my car and came running out.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?" he asked while pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed.

"More importantly...what is Leah doing here?" I looked at him and wiggled my eyebrows. She never liked me but she had always had a thing for Jake.

"I kinda like her," he said and I smiled.

"Good for you," I told him and hugged him again.

I went inside and kissed my dad on the cheek and smiled at Billy. They were watching sports so they didn't linger talking to me too long. I followed Jake into the kitchen.

"Hi Bella," I heard Leah say.

"Leah, it has been too long. How are you?" I asked, trying to be polite. She smiled at me and then to Jake.

"Great," she said and then turned back to me. "And yourself?"

"I have been doing very well," I said. I knew that she had an act on. She still doesn't like me. I don't know how to change that because I don't even know what I did for her hate me in the first place. Jake was totally oblivious to this fact because he turned around and gave me a thumbs up with a grin on his face. I plastered on my best fake smile.

Leah left when her mother called. She gave me a look as to say 'don't-mess-with-my-man'. I looked at her in confusion as she walked out the door.

"You guys seem to be liking each other again," Jake said and I turned around with my fake smile again.

"Sure," I said and he grinned.

"So how is Edward?" he asked and I smiled.

"Great," I said and his grin faded a little but never left his face. My eyes seemed to have given myself away.

"You love him," he stated and it wasn't a question. I grimanced.

"It really isn't any of your business," I said while looking down at my hands.

"Ouch," he said and I looked up. His expression looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

"Look, I am sorry Jake. I just..." I trailed trying to find the right words.

"Haven't told him yet?" Jake guess.

"Not exactly," I sighed.

"Well, as much as it kills me to say this, he is pretty crazy about you too," Jake said and I gave him a smile.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he winked.

"So...you and Leah?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"She makes me happy. We have been hanging out a lot over the past week," he said.

"So that is why I didn't recieve any calls," I told him jokingly.

"Hey, your not so innocent yourself," he countered and I smiled.

"How are you?" I asked. I didn't mean it as what people ask everyday. The question was deeper than that. I know that I hurt him and I needed to hear something other than 'fine' from him. He sighed because he knew what I meant.

"I'm doing okay. Leah has helped me a lot," he said honestly.

"I'm glad," I told him and took his hand in mine and squeezed it and let go.

"Me too," he smiled and Charlie walked in.

"I'm headed home Bells. Want to follow me?" he asked and I looked at the clock.

"Dad, it is lunch time. Do you mind if I cook here?" I asked already knowing the answer as I stood up.

"Be my guest," he said and I smiled and set my dad down in the chair I was just in.

"Stay," I said and he smiled and nodded.

I just whipped together some sandwhiches. They really didn't have anything else.

"You need to restock your fridge Mr. Black," I told Billy while setting down the plates in front of him.

"Maybe you could do that for me," he said jokingly and I smiled. Billy has always been great to me.

We sat at the table for at least an hour talking and laughing about past stories that never get old to share. Charlie made plans with Billy to fish tomorrow and then I decided to leave. I didn't know that it was already 2.

"Alright, I'm headed out," I said while standing up.

"Off so soon?" Billy asked.

"She got herself a boyfriend," Charlie said proudly. He really likes Edward.

"Oh," Billy said and winked at me. "I see."

"I'm out," I said and everyone laughed.

"Be home at 10," Charlie said and I nodded.

"Maybe I will bring him home for dinner," I said and he smiled as I let myself out. I got in my car and called Edward.

"Hello beautiful," he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Just left their house. Need anything?" I asked.

"Nope. You only have to bring yourself," Edward said and I smiled.

"I might be able to accomplish that," I said.

"Very funny. I will see you soon," he told me and I said 'Bye' and hung up.

I got to their house and rang the doorbell. Jasper answered and I frowned at him.

"I told him," Edward said walking up. He kissed me.

"I forgot!" Jasper said and he stared at the floor ashamed.

"Then what are you doing? Go get your damn phone and call her before I kick your ass!" I said and he grimanced and went searching for it.

"Your fiesty today," Edward said and put his arm around my waist.

"I just don't want to deal with Alice if I don't have to," I said and turned around and put my arms around his neck. He held me closer.

"You do know I trust you, right?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked.

"I just feel bad about last night. I do trust you, Edward," I said and he smiled.

"I know," he whispered and then kissed me. I felt someone smack me on the butt and I knew it wasn't Edward. I turned around and saw Emmett.

"Dude, not cool," Edward said and I held back a laugh.

"Oh sorry. I missed the sign that said 'Property of Edward'," he said and I smacked his arm.

"Stop bein' a monkey," I said and they both looked at me like I had a third eye and started cracking up.

"What?" I frowned.

"Now I know you weren't lyin' 'bout bein' from the South," Emmett put on his Southern accent.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"Sorry darlin'. Couldn't help myself," Emmett continued to play it up. Rose came from behind him and slapped him upside the head. Emmett stoped and gave us both an apologetic smile. Rose escorted him out of the room.

"Do I really sound that bad?" I asked.

"No. I just thought it was funny," he said.

"Ugh! Gosh dangit! He has got me all aware of it now," I said. "Arizona people really don't talk with that heavy of an accent. I actually have never seen it in Arizona. But we do have a little bit of a slang I guess."

"Stop bein' a monkey?" he said and I slappd his chest. He responded by kissing me which I had no problem with.

"How was Jake's?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"He found someone," I grumbled and then walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed.

"Are you jealous?" Edward asked shocked. I almost laughed.

"Hell no!" I said and I couldn't hold it in any longer so I let a small giggle escape me.

"Then what was the grumbling about?" he asked.

"Her name is Leah. She never liked me because Jake was always in love with me. I guess it is his way of paying me back though," I sighed.

"You lost me again," Edward said and sat by me.

"He doesn't like you, so he got a girl who doesn't like me," I said.

"It may not have happened on purpose," he said.

"I know...but for some reason I feel like it was. Whatever, it doesn't matter," I spoke in a rush. I didn't want to talk about it and he sensed that. My phone rang. Alice.

"Are you done freaking out?" I answered and Edward laughed and laid down.

"Shut up, Bella!" she said and I rolled my eyes waiting for her to talk again because I didn't want her to know I told Jasper.

"Wait...how did you know that he called?" she asked and I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Well I just got off the phone with him and haven't told anyone else," she said. I knew she knew and wanted me to admit to it.

"Fine, I talked sense into him. But it is only because I love you," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. How was Jake's?" she asked.

"Is that the million dollar question today?" I asked to buy time.

"Just tell me," she said and I sighed.

"It was...good I guess. He's with Leah," I said looking at the ceiling.

"You know that for sure?" she asked. Alice knew all about Leah.

"Umm..yeah Alice. I was there. He is so head over heels," I said and Edward's curiousity got the best of him as he came to hear our comversation. I didn't mind though. He got up close to my phone.

"Are you sure he wasn't just pretending? I mean he might still be upset," she thought it through. I contemplated.

"But he wouldn't have let her treat me the way she did," I said sure of it. Leah wasn't as awful as usual...but she gave me some glares that Jake would have picked up.

"But...if he was upset with you he may have let her," she said.

"Alice...Leah likes him. Alot. Jake and the whole fricken world for that matter know it. He doesn't use girls like that," I said. I knew I might have been defending him too much, but he was my best friend. Edward didn't seem interested anymore and laid back down.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked and I knew she was trying not to make me upset.

"Yes...No...I don't know! She was there though...maybe you should go talk to him about it!" I said getting frustrated.

"Calm down, Bella. I will see what I can find out," she said and I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Thanks. I will see you later," I said.

"Bye," she said and hung up. I huffed and laid back with Edward. I could figure out the Leah and Jacob mess later. Right now all I wanted to do was focus on Edward and me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"What did you find out?" I answered the phone while sitting at my desk in the middle of homework. Alice and Rose went over to hang out with Jake and Leah to give me the dirt.

"You were right. The fool is head over heels," Alice said.

"Damnit," I muttered. "Alright. Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said and hung up before I could say anything else. Today is my 17th birthday and as far as I knew nobody knew about it. Except Jake and my dad. Alice and Rose know...but I didn't think they remembered. I didn't want anyone making a scene. I hate parties. My mom called me at midnight being the teenager she is. I was too sleepy to talk to her for that long.

I finished up my homework so that I didn't have any over the weekend. I can't believe that it's Friday night and almost a week went by since I last saw Jake. My phone rang again. Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe, it's me," Edward said and I waited for him to go on. "Anyway, are you coming over tonight?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" I answered with a smile.

"Alright. I will see you soon then," he said and hung up. I put on jeans with my converse and a black cami with a grey v-neck sweater over it. It was considered warm this time of year...even if it was 65 degrees during the day and 60 at night. I left my hair naturally straight and did my usual make up and grabbed my keys, wallet and phone while heading out the door.

When I got there I rang the doorbell and looked down at my feet while crossing my arms over my stomache. The door opened and there had to be at least 20 people there.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said as I walked in the door. I immediately felt self conceious.

"Uh...Thanks," I said putting on a small smile. They all went back to chatting and Alice came up to me.

"Happy birthday," she sang and pulled me into a hug. I did my round of hugs to all of my friends and left Edward for last.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Emmett said and I bit my lip and looked at my shoes.

"Sorry," I muttered and then walked over to Esme and gave her a hug. I spotted something or rather someone in the corner. Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked and walked over and gave him a hug. Leah glowered at me.

"What? I can't come to my best friends birthday?" he teased and then hugged me again.

"Just suprized," I said. "Hello Leah."

"Happy birthday, Bella," Leah said, trying to be nice. It was forced.

"Thank you," I said and then walked back over to Edward.

"I'm very upset you didn't tell me," Edward said and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry...I just don't like attention," I explained and it wasn't until after I said that that I realized he was joking. He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around. I kissed him when he set me down. Someone cleared their throat. Charlie.

"Happy birthday, Bells," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said and he smiled and then walked away.

After about an hour, everyone left except Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I. It wasn't before they made me blow out the candles on my cake completely humiliating me. I refused to open any gifts when the party went on. But when everyone left except us 6, they made me.

"Open mine first!" Alice chirped and I sighed and grabbed the box from her. It was a new bikini. It was actually really cute and I quite liked it.

"When am I using this?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Tonight. We are all going swimming," she said and I looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Are you crazy? We will all freeze to death!" I said. They all seemed to hold back a laugh.

"Ah...our little girl from Arizona. Ya'll heard of a thing called a pool heater? It warms the pool up like a chicken in a fryin' pan," Emmett mocked me again with a Southern accent. Everyone cracked up. I frowned.

"That didn't even make sense! If you are going to insult me choose different and smarter expressions," I said.

"My mama always told me if I'm gonna make a southern joke, it outta be 'bout chickens!" Emmett still played it up. I glarred at everyone as they continued laughing.

"Next present!" I screamed over them and Emmett handed me his. I sighed.

"Here ya are darlin'. Just a little somethin'," Emmett still thought he was funny.

"Are you gonna talk like that all night? Seriously, that accent isn't even Arizonian. That is how people talk in Alabama or something," I said and he smiled.

"I'll challenge ya," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All night we can both make Southern accents and then ask everyone who wins," he said.

"Fine. Your on," I said. I didn't know anything about Southern accents, but I knew I could beat Emmett at it. He had less experience.

"Open my present then," he said starting it. I sighed.

"You better calm down or I'm gonna have my daddy come in an shoot ya'll," I said and everyone laughed at Emmett and I. This was going to be a long night. I opened Emmett's present and didn't find anything in there.

"What in the Sam Hill is this?" I asked and everyone giggle a little.

"I already put it'n your car darlin'," Em said. "It's one of 'em CDs. I made it from scratch like a chicken's egg," he said.

"You are terrible at this," I said in a regular voice Emmett just grinned, but I knew it wasn't over yet. Rose handed me her present.

"Well I'll be damned," I said and everyone laughed. I swear everyone will have a six pack by the end of tonight if we keep up the laughing. She got me very beautiful and very real diamond earings. I took Jasper's next. It was a gift card to a book store. I smiled at him.

"Thanks ya'll," I said and everyone laughed. I didn't let Edward give me his present just yet. We went and changed into bathing suits and I steped outside and shivered.

"I'm blamin' ya'll if I get sick," I said, still in competition with Emmett.

"Ah...com'n darlin'! Take off 'em cowgirl boots and get in! Time to cowboy up," Emmett said and picked me up and threw me in the pool.

"People should be wearing full body suits in this weather," I said in a normal voice.

"Bella! Stop cheatin'," Emmett said.

"Em, we sound really stupid. Or atleast you do. I'm done making a fool of myself on my birthday," I said and he frowned.

"You are no fun," Emmett told me.

"She is just angry we threw her a party," Alice said right before jumping right next to me to splash me. Edward jumped on Emmett and then swam over to me.

"Yes, I am angry but I appreciate your efforts," I said and everyone laughed at me.

"Would you please stop that?" I asked in a yelling tone.

"Stop what?" they all asked at the same time and then laughed a eachother.

"Laughing at me. It isn't nice," I said and then Edward hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry. I swear it wasn't my idea to throw a party," he whispered into my ear which made me calm down a bit. I sighed.

"I know," I said and then turned around and he held me close to his chest. "I would have rather it just be you and me on my birthday night," I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I can arrange that," he said and I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him. He deepened it and then we got water splashed at us.

"No PDA!" Rose said and I smiled at her.

"It's my birthday. I can do whatever I want," I said.

"Oh so now you want it to be your birthday? And also you don't get to do anything you want until next year when you turn 18," she retorted and I frowned. I was the baby of the bunch.

"Don't make fun," I said and then returned back in Edward's arms.

"Sorry baby Bella," Rose said and I rolled my eyes ignoring her.

"How am I going to get threw this night alive?" I asked Edward.

"I won't let them kill you. I wouldn't be able to survive without you," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's only cause I love you," he said and my heart skipped a beat. I knew he felt that way, but it was the first time he had actually said it to me aloud.

"I love you, too," I said and I tightened my hold on him. I felt him smile and then he brought my face up to his to kiss me again. It was filled with love and passion. I smiled into the kiss and then we broke apart.

"Ya'll are grosser than mating chickens," Emmett said and I splashed water at him.

"Chickens can't mate you moron," I said and he frown and then smiled again.

"Unless they are lesbians," he retorted and I splashed him again.

"Only you would think of that sicko," I told him and he grinned like an idiot and went back to talking with Rose. Alice and Jasper have been oddly quiet in the pool. They were too absorbed in eachother.

"Rose, we should be in the match-makin' business," I told her and nodded my head in Alice and Jasper's direction.

"I agree. Except I would have never put you two together," Rose said and I frowned at her.

"You are just jealous because you can't fight a love like ours," Edward said and I smiled.

"Whatever," Rose said and Alice actually seemed aware of our conversation.

"I think they are perfect for each other," Alice told me and I smiled at her and sent her a quiet thank you.

"I wonder how Rose and Alice became friends. They disagree on everything," Jasper observed and I laughed.

"That is why I am here to keep them civil," I said and he nodded in understanding. "But you gotta love them for it. It is quite entertaining to see them fight over me or about my life. They don't help me at all when I make life decisions," I told him and everyone laughed while Alice and Rose frowned.

"Well at least we give you a list of pros and cons," Rose said and I shrugged.

"Yeah...we are simply logical about it," Alice chimed in.

"About living my life and making decisions for me?" I looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"You can't make them on your own," Rose said and Alice just sat back. She knew this bothered me.

"Rosalie, I am 17 years old and have been taking care of myself since as long as I can remember. I think that I can figure out how to make rational decisions," I said and she shrugged and I let it go and turned back to Edward annoyed.

"She is just trying to protect you," Edward said and I shurgged.

"It just drives me crazy sometimes," I said and he held me in a tight hug. I sighed in contentment. If this is how life is always going to be; friends that make decisions for you and fight constantly, a boyfriend that is amazing and loves you, and two great guys who are like brothers...then I love my life and will always enjoy every second of it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I keep on having writer's block so I am skipping through some months and maybe years...it is easier this way. Thanks for any review I really apreciate it...keep 'em coming and enjoy whatever lies ahead in this story...I love all of my readers!

Chapter 14:

_About 10 months later..._

"Absolutely not," I told Alice. It has already been almost a year since I have been with Edward and in a couple weeks after school starts it is our last homecoming. Our school decided to have a more formal one for the seniors who are choosing to graduate early. So we basically have 2 proms this year. We are dress shopping right now even if school doesn't start for another month and Alice just brought me the shortest dress in the world. I thought you were supposed to wear long dresses? Alice huffed and rolled her eyes while walking away.

I just walked around looking for anything that screamed 'Bella!' but nothing did. Alice taped me on the shoulder with Rose by her. They had a coral color dress in their hands. It has spaghetti straps that v-neck down and look like they would show a little clevage. At the end of the 'V' was an outline of a square made out of rhinestones. It weaved through like a belt buckle on a ribbon that went all the way around to the back and created a bow. The silk was floor length and had a see through material over it that created a slit at the waist on the right side. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I could never wear something like that," I said through my awe.

"Oh, shut up! Yes you can and you will," Rose said dragging me to the dressing room with Alice following. They already had thier dresses. Alice is wearing an olive green. It wasn't a very pretty color, but Alice made it look stunning. Rose is wearing a yellow and orange dress. It is different from her other styles, but she looks good nonetheless of course.

The dress was simply amazing. Even I could admit it looked okay on me which is saying something.

Jake was still with Leah. I tollerate her as much as I can, but my time with Jake has been limited. Him and Edward still don't like each other, but I guess that's just life.

We left the dress store after purchasing it. The boys wanted to meet up with us for dinner and how could we resist?

"Hey," I told Edward and gave him a kiss.

"How was shopping?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied. He just rolled his eyes and held out the chair for me. The boys all looked like they were up to something.

"So..," Emmett started and our attention went to him. "We were thinking since we are graduating this year that we should all take a vacation and visit the warm weather," he said and we instantly got excited.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Rocky Point, Mexico," Jasper said and high fived Edward.

"Why would we go there?" Rose asked.

"Babe, hello! Drinking age is 18," Emmett said and we all laughed as she blushed.

"Guys, I'm not 18 yet," I said while frowning. I hate being the baby when it comes to things like this!

"Aww..that's okay Bella. We'll sneak you in," Emmett said and pinced my cheeks. I slapped his hand away.

"Not that dumbass. I can't leave the country without parent consent," I said and he looked at me like I was crazy. He didn't know what it meant. Idiot. "Okay Emmy-bear. It means that I cannot leave the United States of America without my mother and father signing a paper saying that it is okay with them," I spoke to him in a slow voice. He frowned while the others held back a laugh.

"Oh...well then get one signed! We _have_ to go on a senior trip!" Emmett said.

"It's not that easy," I murmured. I would have to visit my parent's divorce lawyer and have her make a copy. "Anyone up for a trip to Seattle?" I asked.

"I'll go with you," Edward said and I smiled

"Okay. We will go tomorrow then," I said and he smiled and nodded. I got home around 7 and called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Mom. It's me," I said.

"Oh, hey sweetie. How are you?' she asked.

"I'm doing well," I told her. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," she said and I smiled.

"Well...uh...Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all want me to go on a senior trip with them," I explained.

"Oh that sounds fun," she said.

"Yeah...but the problem is that it is in Mexico," I told her and held my breath for her response.

"Great!" she said and I knew she was on my side. I relaxed.

"Mom, I am 17. You will have to sign that form," I told her.

"Fine. Just as long as you call everyday. Does this mean you are visiting and I finally get to meet Edward?" she asked.

"Sure," I told her. "On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Talk to Charlie...?" I asked and she hesitated.

"I really think that you should ask him first," she said and I sighed.

"Fine. I'm calling you later though," I said and hung up. I was happy that my mom was okay with it. Charlie is going to be a tough cookie.

"Hey Dad," I entered the living room where he was watching sports. He turned off the TV.

"What's up Bells?" he asked.

"Nothing really...I have to ask you something," I said.

"Okay," he told me waiting for me to go on.

"Promise you will think through it rationally?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Sure, Yeah. I promise. What is it?" he asked.

"The 6 of us as in Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I want to go to Mexico for a senior trip. Seeing as I am not 18 yet I would need you to sign a legal document. I will call you everyday and let you know where we are at all times. Please, Dad," I said in a begging tone. He looked a little hesitant.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," he said.

"Why not? We will be completely safe. Everyone except me is 18 and I don't think anyone will mess with us with Emmett's muscles around," I babbled nervously. I _really_ wanted to go.

"Why can't you go to California?" he asked.

"Dad, they already arranged everything and want me to tag along. Please, Dad. You don't understand how much I want to go," I said. Esme and Carlise already booked us a suite.

"I just don't want you going out of the country alone. What if I came with you? I promise it will be like I am not even there," he said and I frowned.

"Dad, I am not going to be alone. Just let me do this, please. Mom already said okay," I told him.

"She WHAT? Without even discussing it with me she just told you 'Yes'?" he asked.

"Well yeah...it really isn't a big deal. It is just Rocky Point," I said.

"Not a big deal my ass. Your mother sould have spoken to me about it before making a decision," he said.

"You never talk to her! She trusts me which is why she said 'Yes'." I almost yelled at him.

"Don't talk to me like that," he said.

"Just forget I even asked. I have to have both of you sign the damn form anyway. Just another life experience I will miss out on," I said angerily and then stocked up to my room.

"Watch your language!" he yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and called my mom.

"When are you coming down?" she answered excitedly.

"Never. Charlie said 'No'," I told her.

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know. Why don't you call and ask him?" I asked.

"Watch your tone with me missy," she said.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I just really want to go and I am pissed that I can't. Why can't I just be 18 already?" I asked retorhically.

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," I said even though I knew my father's mind was made up.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Make sure you get the documents just incase though," she said and I smiled sadly. She always had so much hope.

"Will do. Bye," I said and she hung up. I decided I need to get out of this house. I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys and rand down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked like we didn't just have an argument.

"The Cullen's house," I said and opened the door.

"Be back by 10," he said. That has always been my curfew on weekends and since it was summer now weekdays.

"Actually, I might sleep over at Alice's," I said while crossing my fingers behind my back so that I wasn't techniquely lying. About 50% of the time I tell Charlie I am sleeping at Alice's I am usually with Edward.

"Whatever," he said and I smiled and ran out to my car.

I pulled up to the Cullen house and rang the door bell. I tend to show up whenever I want. Edward answered and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and picked me up into a hug. I gave him a kiss once he set me down.

"Hiding," I told him.

"From...?" he asked while we walked up to his room. I sat on his bed.

"Charlie," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He said 'No' to Mexico and he got all pissed that my mom already told me 'Yes'. She is going to try to talk to him," I said while laying back. He sat at his desk chair.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It is times like this when I wished my parents weren't divorced," I muttered.

"Maybe he will change his mind?" he asked.

"Maybe. My mom got excited because she really wants to meet you and since I have to have her sign it I would have to stop by. How do you feel about going a couple days before to visit her?" I asked.

"Sounds great," he said and then I frowned.

"If my dad says 'Yes'," I said and he walked over to the bed and hovered over me. He kissed my sad expression away and I smiled.

"What if I got my parents to talk to him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I will see how my mom does first. She misses me and would do anything to have me visit," I said.

"Okay," he said and rolled off of me and pulled me into his side. My phone rang. It was my mother.

"Moment of truth," I said and Edward laughed. "Hello?" I answered and put it on speaker phone.

"He said you can visit me," she said happily.

"But?" I asked.

"No Mexico for now," she said and I huffed and got up and started pacing.

"Why not? As far as I know I have been the best kid any parent could ask for. I never ask for anything! Seriously, the one time I really want to do something for myself I can't?" I was so angry. My arms were flying everywhere and Edward was amused by this. I didn't do anything about his amusement because it was actually calming me down a little bit.

"I'm sorry, honey. I did everything I could," she said.

"Why can't he just realize that I am growing up? Mom, my life experiences have been limited and this is something that I really _really_ want," I ranted.

"Alright, calm down! I will try and talk to him again."

"No, it's fine. I'm going to talk to Esme. Maybe she can talk some sense into his damn mind!" I went on with my little rant still.

"Watch your language with me, Missy!" she said.

"I'm a little too angry for that right now," I snapped.

"Whatever. Call me if anything changes. I still expect a visit. That was our deal remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you," I said and hung up with a huff. I told Edward that I was going to talk to Esme alone. I walked to the kitchen where I knew she would be.

"Hey, Esme," I said still a little angry, but I calmed myself down a bit.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well I realy want to go to Mexico with everyone and my dad won't let me. Seeing as I am 18 I can't go without parent permission. My mom already said it was okay. Do you think you could try to talk to him?" I asked and she hesitated.

"I'll try but no promises."

"Thank you," I said and hugged her.

"Are you staying the night?" she asked and I smiled. She was such an amazing person. She understood reality.

"At Alice's," I said with a wink and she smiled. She already knew that Charlie didn't know where I was and was cool with it.

After talking to Esme I made my way to Edward's room again and grabbed a comfy shirt and basketball shorts from his drawers. He was in the shower so I changed in his room and then got under the covers and stared at the ceiling waiting for him to return.

If my dad didn't say 'Yes' I decided that I wasn't going to speak to him until he apologized. I doubted that would ever happen. I got up after a minute to look at the pictures he had on his wall. I always liked looking at them. There was a new one of just Edward and I. I was wearing sunglasses and he was tickling me from behind. We were both laughing. I smiled at the memory. There was one with his family and then one with all 6 of us. I heard the bathroom door open and he walked out with only a long pair of pj pants on. My mind went blank at his beautiful body.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"To find yourself a beautiful girlfriend," I said and he frowned at me while putting his arms around my waist.

"What if I told you I already had one?" he teased.

"I knew you were cheating," I said with a smile.

"Your very funny," he said and I nodded and then went up to kiss him. Edward and I haven't had sex yet. He doesn't pressure me, and he knows I will tell him when I am ready. I closed my eyes as he leaned his forhead on mine.

"I love you," I whispered and he smiled.

"You are going to be the death of me someday," he responded and I laughed and then pulled away from him. "Nice clothes by the way," he said and I smiled while making my way over to my side of the bed.

"Thanks. Some guy lets me use them," I said and he laughed lightly while joining me.

"Some guy, huh?" he said and I laughed and snuggled into his arms and then groaned remembering something.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I forgot to tell Alice I am at her house tonight if Charlie calls. What time is it?" I asked while looking at the clock. It read 11.

"Shit! He probably called," I said and then ran to my phone to call Alice. I forgot it was on speaker until she answered.

"So you're at Edward's?" she answered and I sighed.

"Did he call?" I asked.

"Told him you were in the shower," she said and I sighed relieved.

"Thank you! I owe you one! Sorry for not giving you a heads up," I said.

"Your just lucky my mom didn't answer. You're going to get caught one of these days."

"Yeah, well I will be 18 in 2 months," I told her.

"Speaking of that...are you going to Mexico?" she asked.

"Don't get me started," I said.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. I will call you tomorrow," I said and she said 'Bye' and hung up.

I made my way over to Edward again and then fell asleep in his loving arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Good morning," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him.

"Morning," I said and then yawned. He laughed.

"Esme came in about 10 minutes ago and said there is eggs and bacon if you want some," he offered and I smiled and nodded. I slipped on a bra under the shirt I was wearing and then made my way downstairs. Rosalie was over of course.

"Good morning sleepy heads," she said and then shot me the look. She didn't approve of mine and Edward's little sleepovers behind my dad's back. I just shrugged and went for food.

"How was your night?" she asked still eyeing me. She was so anxious about Edward and I having sex. Always the protector.

"Amazing and yours?" I teased her a little bit. She glarred.

"Fine," she muttered.

"I still want to go to Seattle today," I told Edward and he nodded. I already called the lawyer so she would have to papers ready today. I didn't want her hard work to be blown off.

"Will you let me do something since you love me so much?" I asked Edward after getting ready.

"You are not driving," he said and I frowned. He knew me too well.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't go over 60," he told me and I grimanced.

"Pleeeease?" I asked and made my eyes wide while sticking out my bottom lip. He usually fell for this one.

"I love you, but no," he said and then kissed my bottom lip to make the pout go away.

"Fine. Can we atleast take my car then?" I asked and he contemplated while we walked down the stairs.

"Maybe," he said and I sighed and then caught sight of Esme.

"Esme! Did you talk to Charlie yet?" I asked while running up to her. She gave me a warm smile.

"Why of course I did. Edward didn't tell you?" she looked at him and I gave him a confused look. He shot his mom the 'Thanks-for-ruining-it' look and she smiled apologetically.

"Guess who's going to Mexico?" he said with a smile.

"Shut up! Are you kidding?" I asked and looked at Esme.

"Darling, I never kid. You should know this by now. I softened Charlie up a bit and then got into talking him into letting you go," I squealed.

"You are the best person ever right now!" I told Esme and then hugged her. She smiled.

"Well, I try," she said and I laughed.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life for all of the favors you have done for me. You are definantely my second Mom," I said and her and Edward beamed.

"Nonsense," she waved off my thanks. "Your one of the daughters I never had," she said and I got a little choked up. "Now, go get those forms! You and Edward are leaving in 4 days to visit your mother," she said and I smiled and hugged her again.

Once Edward and I were alone outside I jumped into his arms overjoyed.

"I'm so excited!" I said and then pulled out my keys and handed them to him. He eyed them and I gave him a pleading look. He took them and I smiled.

The drive down there was filled with conversation about my mom. He was truely curious at what he was headed in for.

"She will be a little overbearing at first," I warned and he shrugged.

"Just like you?" he mocked and I scowled.

"Actually, if you must know we are complete opposites," I said and he smiled.

"And Phil? What's he like?" he asked and I sighed.

"He will get on your nerves, but you will learn to tune him out," I said and he laughed. "He is embarrassed of my mother so I doubt you will meet him at the airport," I said and he looked at me.

"Why did he marry her then?" he asked and I laughed.

"Don't ask me. Probably for the sex and money. She may be immature, but she is very successful," I said and he laughed.

"Way to be blunt, babe," he said and I shrugged and smiled.

"Just telling it how it is," I said.

"What does your mother do?" he asked.

"I never told you?" I asked.

"No, I never heard about it because you always got sad when talking about her and I don't like a sad Bella," he said and I laughed.

"Well...I miss her. She is in the something board for education. I don't remember, but that it part of the reason I moved here was because she got offered to travel for the job and Phil wanted to explore the country with her," I said.

"Something board of education?" he eyed me and I just laughed.

"Sorry I don't know the specifics," I told him and he smiled as we turned into the office. I got the papers and turned to Edward to see he had gone sheet white. I looked at what he was staring at. A middle aged man with what looked like a wife and two kids.

"Edward?" I whispered in his ear and took his hand in mine. "What is it?" he didn't respond and I saw a tear fall from his eye so I wiped it away.

"That's him," Edward whispered.

"Who?" I asked completely worried.

"My dad," his words broke my heart. I can't even imagine what could be going through his mind right now. I squeezed his hand and pulled it so that we could get out of here. He responded and then the man spoke.

"Edward?" he said, his tone thick and rusty. Edward froze in place and then turned around robotically.

"Yes?" Edward said and his voice didn't sound right. He sounded strained.

"Honey, who is this?" the women spoke and who I assumed was his wife with his 2 sons who looked like twins. They had to be at least 9 years old.

"Michelle, why don't you bring the kids to the ice cream place right down the road. I can catch up to you in a bit," the man spoke. I despised him. How dare he do that to Edward.

"You are all grown up now," the man said and I looked at him like he was crazy and Edward's hands clenched.

"Umm...hi. Excuse me, what is your name?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. Andrew Masen. And you are?" he asked me.

"Bel-" I started but Edward stopped me.

"She is nobody to you," he said threw clenched teeth.

"Woah...back up. I was just trying to be polite," Andrew said.

"That has never been your specialty," Edward spat and I squeezed his hand trying to get him to calm down. I knew he was confused and upset, who wouldn't be? But I hated this side of him.

"Hey, watch it. You don't know how hard it was-" Andrew started to say, but I cut him off.

"Just stop talking. It really couldn't have been that hard to give up your own child and then run off with another women," I said and Edward looked at me with wide eyes. I was protective of him, I will admit.

"You don't know anything," he said to me.

"Oh...but I do. Your kids look to be about 9 correct?" I asked and he nodded. "And you threw my Edward to the sharks at age 7 am I not mistaken?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but it is more comple-" he started again, but I cut him off. Edward was in too much shock to stop me.

"No," I snapped. "It wasn't complicated. He was your son. You just don't do that...especially to someone like Edward. But you know what, I don't even want to hear your nasty apologies or excuses. Your new family doesn't even know about him do they?"

"No," he said in a small voice through his shock.

"Then you best be going," I said.

"I really am sor-" he started again and I had to cut him off. _Again_. Man this guy is going to be murdered if he doesn't back off.

"We need nothing more of you. Leave. Now," I said in a strong voice and he nodded at Edward and then left.

I faced him and his mouth was open in awe of me. I laughed a little and then was pulled into a crushing hug and then was showered with kisses all over my face.

"I love you so much," he said in between kisses.

"I know," I said and then held him close to me. "We should go home," I said and he nodded and took my hand.

"I'm driving home," I said and he nodded.

"Edward...are you okay? I mean that is a stupid question...but how do you feel?" I asked and he hesitated.

"I don't know. All I can think of is how hott you were while protecting me," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Be realistic here. Tell me what is going on," I said and he sighed.

"He has kids," he whispered with a broken voice and I knew I wouldn't be able to drive with him talking like this, so I pulled over to a gas station and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. And I wish I could say something to make you eons better, but I just don't know. And sorry is too cliche of a wo-" I babbled and he cut me off.

"Bella, it's fine. I know you are confused too," he said and I gave him a sad smile as he brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked and he nodded swiftly.

"I have little brothers that don't know about me," he said and his eyes welled with tears. I'm sure mine were the same. I didn't say anything I just listened. "Why can't he just be a fucking man and tell them?" he said geting angry. I knew he needed me to say something.

"He makes bad decisions. He doesn't deserve to have you in his life," I said.

"What about the boys?" he asked in a small voice. I knew right then he loved his little brothers, even if he didn't know them.

"They would be lucky to have you in their lives," I said and he smiled a little bit through his tears.

"Lets go," he said. "I don't want to discuss it ever again."

"You aren't going to tell your parents?" I asked.

"No. Please don't say anything," he said and once I looked into his pleading eyes I gave in.

"Okay," I said and then we drove home in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I ran into the house and gave Charlie a hug. He smiled at my enthusiam and laid down the law to both Edward and I.

"I think I am going to stay the night at Alice's again tonight," I said and he shrugged and headed up stairs to his room. I immediately texted Alice.

_I'm at your house again tonight ;) -B_

I turned off my phone and brought Edward with me. He was still in a strange mood and no way was I letting him spend tonight alone.

"Okay before we go in, I am telling you that I love you. With all of my being. You know that right?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Good. Because you are just like me when it come to emotions. You hide them. I know you are upset and confused and that is why I am with you again tonight. Just incase you need me," I said.

"I always need you," he told me and I rolled my eyes and then kissed his cheek. He turned his head to kiss me fully on the lips. It deepened immediately and we broke apart breathing heavy.

"So what should I pack for Arizona?" Edward asked after we reached his room.

"Whatever you are packing for Mexico," I said and sat on his bed while he dug out clothes in his closet.

"That helps," he said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! I have all my warm clothes at my mom's house so I am packing when I get there. Bring shorts and shirts. And also don't forget your swimsuit," I said.

"Duh, babe," he said and I rolled my eyes and laid back on his bed. I flipped so that I was on my stomache and closed my eyes. He smacked me on the butt.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked and he had an amused expression on while I rubbed my now sore butt.

"It is just so cute I couldn't help myself. But, I am serious. I have never met your mom before and I don't want her to think I am a junky who wears trashy clothes," he said.

"You are putting way too much thought into this. Would you like to go shopping?" I asked and he scowled.

"My mom doesn't care. I promise that she doesn't even look at clothes," I said and he sighed and then laid on the bed with me.

"I just want her to like me," he said and I stroked his hair.

"She will," I said and then kissed his forhead.

"You know this how?" he said and looked at me. I rolled myself on top of him.

"Because I love you," I said and he smiled and I kissed him. He began to get deeper into the kiss when someone knocked on the door. I sighed and then rolled off of him while Esme came in.

"Are you getting ready?" she asked Edward and he nodded while I walked into his closet.

"Where are all of your summer clothes?" I asked to both Edward and Esme.

"It is never summer here," he said and I laughed.

"Right, I forgot," I mumbled.

"I have some extra stuff in the guest bedroom of yours. Maybe you will find clothes there," Esme said and I came out and found that she left after saying that.

Once Edward's clothes were packed we decided we would do the rest tomorrow. I snuggled in his side. He kissed the top of my head and I lifted my head to kiss him fully on the lips. He hovered on top of me and then started to kiss down my neck. My breathing hitched. His lips traveled up to my ear and he nibbled on the lobe. I bit my lip to hold in the moan that threatened to escape my lips and squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't help to close my eyes all that much because I imagine him behind my eyes as well.

He trailed his lips slowly along my jaw line and I felt his nose brush across my face. This gesture ran chills up my spine in a good way. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me tenderly and lovingly. He made me feel so good about being me and loving me. He slid his arms around my whole waist so that I was laying on top of his arms and he was holding me closer. I brought my hands up to around his neck and rubbed my thumbs across his cheeks. He stopped kissing me, but he still held me. I opened mine to see his loving stare. I smiled warmly and he flashed his white teeth right back at me.

He moved over to his side again and I got a little confused why he turned away from me. I hesitated on weather or not I should see what was wrong. Well, I already knew, but I didn't know how to make him feel better.

In the end I just moved closer to him and rubbed his arm while laying my chin on his shoulder.

"Edward...?" I whispered.

"Why didn't he want me?" he asked and it broke my heart. My eyes started stinging with tears.

"I don't know," I said and then laid my forehead on his shoulder.

"He better be treating those boys well," Edward said and I could tell that he was crying or that he was about to. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to Esme about this. Because I have no idea what to say to you to make you feel better, and I hate seeing you sad," I hesitated.

"You make me feel better," he said.

"But how? I can't say anything that will make you feel better because I don't know what to say! Please just tell me what you need to hear," I said while the tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew that he knew I was crying because they escaped onto his bare back. He flipped on his back and then laid me across his chest. I rested my chin on my hands and looked up at his face after wiping the tears away. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You being here makes me feel better," Edward said.

"Then I won't leave," I whispered and then laid my head down and fell asleep in his arms.

The next 3 days passed quickly and soon we were on the airplane. Edward had kinda gotten over the whole Dad thing, but I know it will always bother him.

"BELLA!" I heard my mom run up.

"Here we go," I murmured lowly so that Edward heard me. He chuckled lightly.

"Hi Mom," I said and then hugged her.

"This must be Edward. I have heard so much about you," my mom said and I smiled warmly as they hugged each other.

"Yes, I am. I have heard a lot about you as well," Edward said.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"At home," Mom answered and then we got our luggage.

The ride home was filled with conversation about what has been happening lately. I told her what was new with Rose and Alice and then caught her up on stroies about Emmett and Jasper. My mother liked Edward very much. Everyone did though.

"Phil this is Edward. Edward, Phil," I said once we got home. Edward shook hands with him and then Phil walked away.

"What's his deal?" I asked my mom while we sat on on the couch. I pulled my feet up and then leaned against the arm rest. Edward just sat politely.

"He is upset that his brother and I get along so well," my mom answered and I looked at her confused and then shot my eyebrows up at her.

"Did you..?" I asked and Edward coughed back a laugh.

"Bella! How dare you say something like that to your mother? Especially in front of our guest," she said.

"Sorry...and Edward isn't really a guest Mom," I said and Edward smiled and so did Renee.

"Lets go unpack," I said and jumped up and pulled Edward with me.

"Would you like me to ask Phil to make you some sandwhiches?" she asked and I shrugged while making my way up the stairs.

"Welcome to my room," I said and sat on my old bed. My mom painted it again. I frowned. "Nevermind. The guest bedroom," I muttered lowly.

"I'm sorry," Edward said and sat on the bed with me.

"That's okay. It will feel more home-y with you here," I said and snuggled into his side.

"I can't sleep in here," he said.

"Why not? My mom knows we sleep together. And only sleep," I said and he laughed.

"What about Phil?" I looked up at Edward.

"Like I said my mom is the money maker. And he isn't my real dad so he can't make these decisions for me," I said and he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Belllla!" my mother sang from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said and then pulled Edward by the hand and we went and sat down in the kitchen.

I got Edward and I some drinks and then we ate in comfortable silence. My mom pulled me aside while Edward went to finish unpacking some things.

"Are you protected?" my mom whispered to me I rolled my eyes.

"Mom we aren't doing anything like that yet," I said and said the 'yet' part quietly.

"Just tell me. Because if not then I will get right on that for you," she told me.

"Yes, I had Esme to help me with that," I said and she looked at me sadly. I knew she wished I lived with her so we could do things like that together.

"Well..okay...yeah that's good. I will see you later then," she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to the store to get some things for dinner," she told me and I nodded and then made my way to what used to be my room.

I spotted Edward putting things in the closet and I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"You are making this much harder to do," Edward said and I smiled while leaning my forehead into his back.

"Then don't do it," I said and he removed my hands and then turned around to face me. I moved my hands up to around his neck.

"My mom isn't that bad, right?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I went on my tip toes to kiss him. I really haven't kissed him much all day. I brought my hands up to his hair while begging his mouth to grant my tongue access. It didn't take long for him to get the memo and I pushed myself closer to him. He put his hands in the back of my jean pockets.

We kissed for as long as it took for us both to run out of breath. We were both panting by the end of it, but never changed our positioning.

"What was that for?" he asked while we were both smiling.

"I have barely kissed you all day. I needed my fix," I explained and he laughed lightly and brought my lips back to his. We stopped the kiss, but didn't move so our lips were only centimeters apart. Our noses and forheads were touching and I never wanted to move. I kept my eyes closed to enjoy the moment.

"Bella," he whispered my name and my eyes opened a little to be greeted by the best color God ever created. Edward's amazing green eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered back. No way was I moving yet.

"I just wanted you to open your eyes," he murmured and I gave him a small smile.

"Why?" I asked with our voices still whispered.

"Because I love your eyes almost as much as I love you," he said and I rolled my eyes and then closed them again to soak up every inch of where we were touching. I felt his lips brush mine as he frowned. I just brought my lips to his again which put the smile right back on his face.

I pulled away after a minute and laid my head on his shoulder with my head laying in the crook of his neck. After a little while I went to sit on the bed while he hung more clothes up. I swear he was more of a girl than me sometimes. I laughed at that thought and he came over and sat with me. I sat on his lap. All of this new touching was exciting and I never wanted it to end. I didn't quite know if I was ready to have sex with him, but then again I know I want him to be my first so why would I make him wait? He has been an amazing boyfriend and very patient with me.

"Edward?" I whispered while laying my head in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around me naturally.

"Yes?" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you and I am sorry," I said and then kissed his neck and closed my eyes. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"For making you wait," I told him honestly. It took him a moment to figure out what I was talking about. He let out another sigh.

"Bella, I want you to be ready. Of course every second I am with you alone I want to jump you," he laughed lightly and so did I. "But I will be patient."

"It has been almost a year," I said and then lifted my head to look at my hands in my lap.

"We have our whole lives," he whispered into my ear and my head snapped up while my heart raced.

"You want to be with me for the rest of our lives?" I asked and he had a guarded expression as he nodded. I put on the biggest grin my face was possible of making and touched my hand to his cheek. He put on my favorite smile.

Right then the door busted open ruining the most perfect moment. I will kill the person who is standing there.


End file.
